We were meant to be together
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: Klaine story; Blaine is a 5000 old original vampire. Who is living alone in the human world without any of its type. He had meet many guys but never find one with whom he can share his inner side. Until one day he finds Kurt. Who changed his life... M Rated; For Smut, Violence, abuse words...
1. Chapter 1

The Fall,

Blaine was lying on his bed in his huge mansion. With a bundles of thoughts in his mind. But most importantly he was thinking of his 5000 years he had spend all alone from the day he became a vampire and left his family. And chose the world of darkness.

" Oh God! I need a little air."

And he quickly got up and put on his shirt and ran out of his mansion towards the forest. He was running faster then the flow of running water. And in no time he reached in the forest. It was 6 pm but the sunlight was dim due to the clouds covering the whole sky leaving no space for sun to shine. It was like the rain could start at any moment...

Blaine loved hunting when the sun light is dim not disturbing him. So without wasting time he started searching for his yummy prey...

When he suddenly heard someone singing from the north of the forest near to the lake side. And to look who it was he reached there in no time. And he saw a boy singing song standing near the lake. He couldn't see the face as the boy was facing his back towards him. And so he tried to concentrate on the words sang by the boy...

" I wanna hold ur hand... I wanna hold ur hand,

And so don't leave me alone in dark...

As I fear from it at times..

But!

No one never cared for me,

That I am lost in dark shadows...

Don't take that hand away from me..

Which made me brave enough to stand...

And I can't hid.. I can't hid, I can't hiddd...

Yah u got that something,

I wanna hole ur hand, I wanna hand, I wanna hold ur hand..."

The boy finished with his last line and then turned the music off.

" Wow! What a nice voice he has." Blaine thought. And so he went toward the boy and stood right besides him. He noticed the boy looking at the water, so he asked...

" why the you look the water so carefully."

" figuring how cold will it be..." The boy answered.

" what do you want from its temperature?"

" to know how cold will I feel and for how much time..."

" What? Are you exactly saying or trying..." Blaine asked furiously with a laugh.

The moment the boy realised someone stand besides him. And he quickly faced towards Blaine.

Blaine was amazed to see such beautiful bluish greenish eyes. That he kept looking in them mesmerized until the boy said,

"What the hell, who are you? And when did you came here?"

Blaine laughed and said," so you actually didn't noticed me standing here speaking with you for about past two minutes..."

" No! But that wasn't the question." The boy said.

" And that wasn't my question..." Blaine replied.

" Please leave!" The boy said bitterly. And a year dripped out of his eye. Which made Blaine upset to that maybe he had something said which he shouldn't have to.

" I'm sorry. If I hurt you. I didn't have any intention to." Blaine said.

" That okey." The boy under his breath.

" well what's your name, love"

" Kurt Hummel."

" nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine."

" could you please leave me alone. I'm not in a mood to talk to you, so no offence." Kurt replied with a shaking voice.

" Ok, relax I'm also not really intersted in talking with you either..." Blaine answered being irritated.

" Fine, I'll go if you don't want to leave." Kurt said and went away to the other side of the lake opposite to Blaine.

Blaine first kept on looking toward Kurt and then with an anger turned around saying,

" What does he think of his self."

Kurt was standing near the water. And the tears were dripping of his eyes. And he was having the flashbacks of his painful life. When he suddenly jumped into the water saying,

" I'm coming mom and dad..."

As he jumped the water created a big splash. Which made Blaine to turn around and look what exactly happened. When he saw Kurt stowing in the fast flowing water. And he quickly took of his jacket and jumped into the water to save Kurt. As he grabbed Kurt. Kurt started screaming to free him self.

" Let, me go. I don't want to live..."

But Blaine pulled him out of the water and held him on the ground still hold him tight.

" leave me, let me go, I want to end this..." Kurt cried loudly. But Blaine kept on holding him.

" Kurt, Kurt listen to me." Blaine called. But he kept on crying and kicking his legs on ground trying to get free.

" Kurt, listen..."

" I said leave me..." Kurt shouted...

And finally Blaine let him go and said in anger, " here you go. I don't know what made you do this , but killing is not the solution of everything but its COURAGE which help to fight. Now your choice do what ever you want..."

Then he left away. After Blaine left Kurt remained still. And thought of the words said by Blaine.

" Courage..." he said. And them stood up.

" will not kill my self rather then I will fight the world with courage... cause I'm proud of what I am." Kurt said to himself.

And at the time he saw Blaine's jacket lying on the ground so he picked it up and put it on saying,

" Thanks Blaine for making me realise that I should be proud of what I m and not be afraid of the world."

And then he went home. As he is living with his aunt Carale and his cousion Finn after his parents death. As he never went to live in his own house after his parents death. As he reached home. He saw aunt Carale and Finn sitting in the living room.

" Hi, aunt Carale and Finn.." Kurt said.

" Kurt where were you. Finn told me as soon as the school for over you went somewhere without telling. Where were you honey. I was do worried." Carale replied walking towards Kurt.

" I' m sorry I didn't tell any of you. But I just went to cementery to visit mom and dad's grave." He replied.

" why are you so wet man." Finn asked.

" Ah.. Well it was raining out there so I got a bit wet."

" Ok, now go and change or you will get sick." Carale said.

And then Kurt went to his room. After changing his clothes and went to sat on his bed. Holding Blaine's jacket.

" How will I return his jacket and say him sorry for my misbehave attitude what I don't even no him but just his name BLAINE..."

Author's view: I hope you guys like it... It's my first Klaine story. So pleaszzzzzz do review dat you like it or not... And avoid if there is any grammar mistake or spelling... Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen feeling rises again,

The whole day Blaine kept thinking of Kurt and felt a bit guilty that he left him alone and went away. It was the first time that Blaine felt something bothering him for not staying with Kurt and helping him when he needed a support.

" why did he tried to kill himself. What made him do this. Will he be fine and not attempt to hurt himself after I left..." Blaine thought to himself.

And then he went to sat on his bed. When he started thinking of Kurt and the whole scene. As if something is forcing him to think as if his frozen human feelings are rising once again.

" What is happening to me. Why am I thinking of that boy. When he is my no one." Blaine said to him self.

The next day Kurt woke up and got ready for school. And he hide Blaine's jacket in his cupboard. And went downstairs.

" Good morning aunt Carale." Kurt said.

" Good morning,Kurt"

" hey bro.." Finn said.

" hi, Finn."

And then they both ate their breakfast and went for school. Ad the both reached into the corridoor. Kurt saw Rachel coming.

" Hi, Rachel." Kurt said.

" Hey.. How are you this morning." She asked.

" Good..."

And then the three if them went to the Glee club.

" hey Guys..." Kurt said..

"Hi, Kurt." Mercedes said.

And then they all settled down. As Mr. Shoester came in saying,

" Good morning class."

" Good morning Mr. Shoester." Rachel said.

After settling his things down Mr. Shoester asked, " guys we did a good job in sectionals, but now we have to work more hard for the originals as the competition will be way more tough."

" But Mr. Shoester what type of songs are we singing this time..." Rachel asked.

" Good question, so your this week assignment is to gather the songs on Love."

" Ooo, that's a nice one." Puck said.

" thanks puck... But no jokes ok, as its originals..." Mr. Shoester replied.

The bell rang and the class got over. Kurt was moving along the corridor with Rachel when suddenly some football team guys threw slash on their faces making them wet and cold.

" how does it feels now losers..." One of them spoke and then went away.

" this is seriously unfair." Rachel called out.

" I know but it's a part of the Glee clubers now having slash on their faces..." Kurt replied.

" I thought thy after winning sectionals Glee club will get some respect but its all opposite." Rachel said while going in for the girls bathroom.

After the school Kurt went for cementery to see for his parents grave with Finn.

" Kurt when you came here yesterday then why today to." Finn asked while they entered the cementery.

" I was missing them a lot so I wanted to come again." Kurt answered.

" Kurt are you ok. Is there any problem. If there is something you can tell me."

" No, I'm fine Finn but thanks for your concern."

" No, problem man your are my bro."

Kurt gave him s smile. And then as they both reached to Kurt's parents grave. Kurt and Finn held the flowers on there grave.

" hey mom dad. Hope you are good. I'm missing you two a lot. Why did you left me all alone." Kurt said bitterly and tears dripped of his eyes.

" Kurt be strong. Uncle and aunt miss you to and if they see you like this they will feel so sad." Finn said.

" I don't know what to do Finn. But sometimes I feel very alone without them." Kurt cried.

And Finn hugged him to make him feel calm and said, " bro you are not alone I' m with you. Now please don't cry."

" thanks Finn." Kurt said drying is tears.

Then they went home. In the room after changing clothes Kurt sat on his bed and started working on the new assignment given to the Glee clubers. And he started searching for the love songs of different singers.

At midnight Blaine went out for hunting in the dark forest. And he found a perfect meal for him a deer. So Blaine quickly jumped on it and grabbed it from its neck. And with his two sharp teeth's he bit the deers neck and drank its hot warm blood it all the blood was drained from it body. Then he cleaned his mouth which was all covered with blood. And then he went into the forest near the lake. And sat there for sometime.

When he started having the flashes on his past human life. When he used to live a happy life with his family. Those laughs, plays everything were very beautiful moments.

" those times were very beautiful. I had everything needed for a person to live." He thought to himself.

" but now although I have everything but still I m alone with no one to share." He said.

But he was confused. Because he never thought like this before uptil now. That he was not happy with his vampire life.

" what is going on with me? What is changing me? From the time I meet that boy I m continuously thinking of my human life and if him to. And his face is not getting out of my mind. And why am I wanting me to meet him again. His eyes full of tears are breaking my heart . Why? When I never felt like this for anyone else. Then why him?" Blaine asked himself.

" Kurt." Blaine called his name loudly that his voice repeated many times due to the echo...

"Kurt... Kurt... Kurt..."

Author's view: I hope you guys like it... It's my first Klaine story. So pleaszzzzzz do review dat you like it or not... And avoid if there is any grammar mistake or spelling... Thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

We meet again,

It was 2 am when Kurt suddenly woke up due to a bad dream. And he quickly sat on his bed and was all sweating.

" What kind of dream was that?" Kurt said I him self confusingly.

And he got up of his bed. And wore his jacket and went out of the house bear footed slowly.

And walked towards the street which lead to the forest. He was tense by the dream he had in which he saw his parents dying again and were in pain.

" I don't understand what this dream means. Why I had it? May be because I was upset and was thinking of them. I just don't understand what is going on." He said to himself while entering the forest at midnight.

He was walking all alone. When he started sing a which narrates his present condition he was going through.

" I had a dream that made me scared,

And made my heart full of fears,

I screamed around but no one listen,

I cried and cried but no one cared,

So I struggled and struggled for cure,

But got nothing instead of my self,

And now I'm alone living my life.

Disappointed from everyone which had importance in my life,

I carried my heart full of pain,

And walked and walked on the path ahead,

Which had hatred on every step,

I wanted to stop but how could I,

So I kept on walking on the path of shadow,

Where it took I actually don't care..."

Blaine got up quickly as he heard the same voice sing in the deep dark forest.

" Kurt... He is here and alive to.."

Blaine said smilingly. And then ran towards where Kurt was. And he quickly found him.

" I struggled and struggled for help and cure,

But got nothing instead of my self,

And now I'm alone living my life.

Disappointed from everyone which had importance in my life,

I looked behind but nothing was there,

Instead of hatred which was everywhere,

So I decided to live on my own.

Wishes nothing really nothing at all,

I was little worried as no one was there,

But I made my heart brave.

I know that there was no one no one waiting for me,

So I looked at front and took a step,

And then never looked behind againnnn..." Kurt finished and when turned around he saw Blaine standing there.

" Blaine is that really you..." Kurt questioned.

" well yes. So you finally didn't kill your self." Blaine said while coming closer towards Kurt.

" No, I didn't attempt to act that stupid again."

" Why? When you were fighting with me to let go of you, so you can again jump into that water." Blaine asked.

" I know and I'm really sorry for what I did with you. You were trying to save me and I kept of misbehaving with you." Kurt apologised.

" So finally you realised what you did was wrong."

" Yeh your words made me realised. That I was wrong and I should face the world rather then kill my self and let people talk at my back."

" Ok, could you like to tell me that why you wanted to get over like this." Blaine asked.

" Well I was upset because of this harsh heartless world for alway blaming me that I'm not like them."

" what do you mean?"

" I'm Gay. And you know it's very difficult to live with this title. But I was living and wasn't ashamed of what I m? But there are some people which make your life a hell." Kurt said sadly.

" That's true but you should have faith in you. Before you tried to kill your self."

" I know that buy its easy to say but hat to live."

" Well I can understand it because I'm a Gay to. So I know how this world looks for it." Blaine said bitterly.

" You are a gay seriously."

" Yes, do you think I am joking right now."

Then that both sat near the lake.

" you are lucky Blaine that you never faced anything what I have to face."Kurt said.

" seriously you think my life is easy then you are wrong boy." Blaine thought to him self before speaking.

" I have faced a lot of things to but I fight it with. Courage. And so do you have to."

" you are right. But thanks for saving my life. And sorry for why I did with you. I was so upset at that time that I didn't realised that what I was doing." Kurt said softly.

" That's ok. I didn't mind." Blaine said.

" sure did I mind it." He thought to himself and smiled.

" have you ever thought what would your parent do if you would have done something to you." Blaine asked.

" it wouldn't have happened like that because they died in an accident six months ago." Kurt said with a painful voice.

" Oh, my parents have died to long ago. But I m sorry for your lose."

" I always feel there absence. Did you miss you parents?" Kurt asked.

" No, they had to go so they went. As its a circle of life. Who comes in this world has to go from it to." Blaine answered.

" I know but still people have feelings for them."

" I don't have feelings in me." Blaine said bitterly.

" if you don't have feelings then why did you came to save me. When I was your no one." Kurt asked. Which made Blaine think for some moment.

" I saved you because I thought you jumped because if me and so I felt a bit guilty."

" this is what I'm saying at least you felt something inside there down in your heart. This is to what we called feelings." Kurt cleared it out.

" Ok, what ever. But don't you think that it's to late for you to be out at night in this forest." Blaine asked.

" Yeh you're right because if Finn and Carale didn't find me home they will become worried for me." Kurt said getting up.

" and who is Finn and Carale?" Blaine questioned.

" Oh, they. Carale is my aunt and Finn is my cousin. I live with them after my parents died. Because they didn't want me to live in a hostile alone."

" why you don't live in you house or you don't have it."

" Of course I have but it reminds me of my parents so I don't live there anymore." Kurt replied.

And then they both started walking outside the forest. As they reached there. Kurt said,

" Ok, I will go home from here."

" No, it's to late not a good idea for you too be alone let me come." Blaine argued.

And then Kurt didn't said another word and stared walking.

" hey I forgot to tell you that your jacket is with me. Which you left in the forest yesterday." Kurt said.

" that is why I thought where I left it." Blaine replied.

As they reached Kurt home. He went inside and brought Blaine's jacket and gave him.

" Ok, now I will take a leave. You take care of your self Kurt." Blaine said.

" Blaine will we meet again?"

" You want to meet me again." He said laughing.

" Yeh. We are friends now right."

" Friends. Yeh we are friends."

And then Blaine first time gave someone his own personal number. He was also confused hat he was doing.

" thanks," Kurt said feeding it in his mobile.

" I should leave now Bye."

" Bye."

Author's view: I hope you guys like it... It's my first Klaine story. So pleaszzzzzz do review dat you like it or not... And avoid if there is any grammar mistake or spelling... Thanks...


	4. Chapter 4

Friends talks..,

In the Glee class Kurt stood up first to show his work he had done on the assignment give my Mr. Schuster to the Glee clubers.

" I have prepared a song by Alex Band " Only One." Kurt said.

" nice selection Kurt." Mr. Schuster replied.

" thanks.. Mr. Schuster. But I have changed its lyrics a bit in my style... And I hope you all like it." Kurt asked.

" that's good. So lets listen to your song."

" hit the music..." Kurt told the music players.

Na na nan Na na nan...

" My eyes are pain in rain,

But can you just show more.

As slow as we get down to get,

Today I heard the noise.

The story has given all.

And we will see the end,

Of those days we spend

And no need to be forget

Ooo wowwwwwwww,

Cause,

We got one night to live,

One night to give,

One chance to keep from falling,

One heart to give,

One chance to take up,

Now we say cause,

Only one... Only one... Only one...

The letters on the wall,

Those who camo flow.

And the pictures are frozen there,

In time you say you want it all

But sad you have to fight for,

I said it wonder why?

There all night we sleep,

When others still weep,

And we're great, we played ,so we are strong.

And!

We got one night to live,

One night to give,

One chance to keep from falling,

One heart to give,

One chance to take up

Now we say cause,

Only one... Only one... Only one...

Just you and I.

Have won the sky.

Ahhh hahhhh...

One night to live.

One night to give,

One chance to keep from falling.

One heart to give.

Only one... Only one... Only oneeeeee..."

" wow! That was wonderful. Nice job Kurt." Mr. Schuster said smiling.

Everyone got up and hugged Kurt.

" the song was awesome. And you made it more beautiful and feelings full." Rachel said.

" thanks." Kurt replied.

After the class Kurt, Rachel and Finn. Went to the cafeteria. And got some snakes to eat. And them settled down on the chairs.

" hey Rachel, What song are you up to." Kurt asked having a sip of his coffee.

" well I was planing of singing "Defying Gravity." Rachel answered.

" that's a nice song. I love it's lyrics." Finn said.

" thanks.." Rachel smiled.

" Ok, you two love birds... Have you any plan for the originals." Kurt said.

And he smiled.

" well I was thinking that we should be sing one duet and then a group song. And In the group song Britney and Mike should be dancing toughter as they are the best dancer. What do you think." Rachel asked.

" well I think it's a nice idea showing our abilities from every angle." Kurt answered.

" I agree to..." Finn replied.

" so then should i place my suggestion to Mr. Shoester."

" Yeh, you should... changes are good to win.." Kurt said.

" and you and Finn should be singing the duet as you both sing beautiful toughter." Kurt said.

" thanks Kurt..." Rachel said.

" as its a weekend tomorrow so any plans." Kurt asked.

" well not much now a days I m just working for the originals.." Rachel answered getting up.

Then they went for there classes.

As Finn and Kurt reached home. They saw the door locked.

" Finn the door is locked." Kurt said.

" I think Mom must have went for shopping so she locked it."

" so now what will we do."

" when ever she go she use to leave a key underneath the mate. Let me check." Finn said.

" here's te key I got it."

Then Finn opened the door and they both went inside.

After changing the clothes. Finn and Kurt both sat toughter in the living room and watched Tv.

When the main door unlocked and Carole came inside holding shopping bags.

" Hi mom," Finn said.

" Hi honey."

" let me help you Carole. Kurt said holding some of the bags.

And dropped them in the kitchen.

" when did you boys came."

" as soon after the school got over." Finn replied.

" Ok, now I think I shall make the dinner." Carole said.

" you must be tired. Today me am Finn will make dinner for you. Right Finn.." Kurt asked.

" Yeh, of course."

" are you boys sure."

" absolutely." Kurt answered quickly.

Then she went to change her clothes and Kurt and Finn went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner. In an hour the dinner was ready. As Kurt called Carole and placed the dinner on the table. After having the dinner. Carale hugged both if them for making such a nice meal. And then Kurt went to his room.

He was sitting alone. Working on for his weeks assignments. When the laptop suddenly opened the folder of pictures. Which included the pics of Kurt with his family. And kurt started seeing them. And started having the flashbacks of his parents death. When suddenly his cell phone rang. And he picked it up.

" hey Rachel, what's up." Kurt said .

" nothing I was doing some of my homework. What about you." She asked.

" I was just going thorough the old memories."

" are you all right." She asked.

" Yeh, perfectly fine. So why did you called any thing important."

" I was just wanting to know that I you are free tomorrow."

" Yes, I am free."

" Great. Then would you like to go on shopping with me. I was wondering to go out for shopping but I couldn't got time and now finally I got it, so would you help me."

" Of course. I will I was wondering to go to so why not go toughter," Kurt said smiling.

" cool then. Ask Finn to."

When sudden Finn entered into Kurt's room.

" hey, Finn come." Kurt said.

" mom send you hot milk." Finn replied.

" Finn it's Rachel on line she and I are going out for shopping tomorrow so she was asking of you like to go to." Kurt

asked.

" Ok, sure. I will."

" Great."

" Finn is coming to." Kurt said to Rachel.

" Ok, so done."

" Yeh we will pick you tomorrow." Kurt said.

" done. Thanks Bye."

" bye."

And the. She hanged up.

" it's good now I will help you also buy some new clothes." Kurt said.

" Ok, but I do have already." Finn answered.

" I know Finn that's why I m saying. You have a wonderful look but you need a bit dress up sense."

" Good night Kurt."

" Good night Finn."


	5. Chapter 5

You don't know me much,

The next day Kurt and Finn after the breakfast got ready to pick up Rachel from her home. As they reached outside her house. Finn went to knock the door to call Rachel. And Kurt kept sitting on the driving seat. As Finn knocked the door. Rachel answered him opening the door.

" Hi Finn," Rachel said.

" Hey," Finn answered.

"where's Kurt."Rachel asked.

" In car waiting for us."

" so then let's go."

She went and brought her bag.

And went for the car. They did lots of fun during shopping. Kurt helped Rachel and Finn in shopping and he also bought something for Blaine but kept it hidden form there eyes. As they dropped Rachel home and went home.

Kurt told Finn," you go home I need to go somewhere I will see you later. And do tell Carole or she will get upset."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Ah... I remembered something.. Just leave it will be home soon." Kurt ended.

"Ok, drive carefully." Finn said.

"Alway am." Kurt said and drive away.

In the way he called Blaine and asked him to come see him the same place they meet the first time. As Kurt reached there he saw Blaine standing there already.

"Hey!" Kurt said smiling.

"Hi!" Blaine replied.

"How are you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I m good... You haven't called me since 2 days... Is everything alright or you forgot me." Kurt gasped looking into Blaine's eyes.

"No... I was a bit busy. These day. That it. So what' s up why you called me to meet here." Blaine smirked.

"I went for shopping with my friends and my cousin Finn and I got you something." Kurt nodded.

"What for me? Why?" Blaine questioned.

"Why can't I buy you something? Just leave it and check it..."Kurt said taking it out.

"But you don't even know my choice." Blaine said.

"But I know mine... And it's really good."

As Kurt took it out. It was black coat made up of denim.

"Where it I m pretty sure it is of your correct size." Kurt said thoughtfully.

And have it to Blaine. Blaine wore it on. "Well I must say Kurt, you have a good choice. But how do yo know I would like Black." Blaine asked looking Kurt.

"Because everyone time I saw you were in black... And black also suits you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine was confused about the feelings rising in him for Kurt. "He is really sweet... And the first one who ever have me a gift and can understand me so well." Blaine thought to himself.

"Thanks Kurt!"

"You don't need to say it. Friends do t say it."

"Blaine!" Kurt nodded.

"Yes,"

"You never showed me you house nor you tell where you live." Kurt asked.

"You want to see my house." Blaine asked.

"Yes, if you like.." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Ok, them come let me show you."Blaine said.

They both got up. And went for Blaine's car.

"But what about my car." Kurt asked.

"Don't worry I will send my driver to pick your car." Blaine answered.

"Ok."

Then Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt. As the reached to Blaine's house. Kurt was surprised to see how huge it was. Just like a dream palace.

"Wow... You have a huge place." Kurt smirked looking out of the car window.

As Blaine parked the car. He went for the passenger door. And then he took Kurt inside his house. Kurt was amazed to see the house filled with the worlds top things.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said with widened eyes.

"Come in." Blaine said.

Then he showed Kurt the whole house. And finally his room. Kurt like the room a lot. And firstly went for the closet of Blaine. He was amazed with the collection of Blaine.

"You have quite a closet." Kurt said closing it.

"Thanks."

Then they both seated on the couch.

"You live here alone." Kurt asked.

"Yeh."

"Oh...Have you ever missed your family. Like living alone is like a hell..." Kurt smirked.

"Yeh... But life has to move on... besides I like being alone." Blaine nodded.

"Blaine can I ask you something." Kurt said

"Yes, you can"

"I know that I don't know you much. But every time I meet I found you hiding your self." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine stuttered.

"I meant that, why are you always up to hide your feelings. Like you don't care about anything but, the truth is you do care... I can say it cause I have seen." Kurt said looking towards Blaine.

"You don't know about me... Then how can you say it... Perhaps I don't care..." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Oh, is that so, then why were you so upset for when I tried to kill my self..."

"It was cause I thought you jumped cause if me that's it..." Blaine nodded.

"Can you say it while looking in my eyes." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine quickly moved his face and got up on his feet...

"You really don't know, What I am if you would you would have hated me... Right now..." Blaine said under his breath...

"What? Did you said something?"Kurt asked getting up.

"No...no nothing..". Blaine said quickly.

Kurt moved towards Blaine. Holding his hand Kurt said,"Blaine I know you are good so, don't pretend you're not... And I know that..."

Blaine looked into Kurt's lightened greenish eyes and said,"thanks for having such a faith in me..."

Kurt blinked his eyes... And smiled.

"Now I think you should me going home or you family would be worried for you." Blaine gasped.

"Yeh, your right I should go. I told Finn I will be home by now..."Kurt said releasing Blaine's hand.

"Do you want me to drop you." Blaine asked.

"No I have car I'll go by my own... But I really enjoyed having you'r company.." Kurt said moving towards the door.

"Me 2" Blaine nodded.

"Bye Blaine... See you later..." Kurt said going towards his car in the parking lot.

"Bye...". Blaine said.

I WAS THINKING TO REVEAL BLAINE SECRET IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTER... WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK... DO TELL ME...

Author's view: I hope you guys like it... It's my first Klaine story. So pleaszzzzzz do review dat you like it or not... And avoid if there is any grammar mistake or spelling... Thanks...


	6. Chapter 6

**What will happen now after Kurt learns the DARK secret pod Blaine... So read the chapter to know what will happen...**

Chapter 6

**_First date,_**

Kurt was walking down the crowded hallway, than all of a sudden some one grabbed his arm Kurt turned and smiled widely.

"Blaine! Hi!" Kurt said surprise-lying.

"Hi! there." Blaine said.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned.

"I... Uh... I want to apologise..."Blaine stuttered.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"I was rude last night and I... it's not like I don't want for you to understand... But I just... It's long... I want you to know... Please forgive me." Blaine begged for pardon.

"It's alright." Kurt said.

"So you're not crazy at me." Blaine said ecstatically.

"No! Should I!" Kurt smirked.

"No...nooooo not at all." Blaine stuttered.

"So ah... I want to take you out... For dinner. If you like to." Blaine asked.

"Is it just dinner or something else like a... Date." Kurt smirked.

"Take it anyway you want." Blaine said.

"... date than." Kurt said smiling.

"I was planning on it... So... I'd pick you up at 8..." Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt replied.

"I'd see you then." Blaine leaned forward as his cold lips met his cheeks.

At exact 8 Blaine reached at Kurt's house. Blaine went for the door and knocked it. After a moment Finn opened the door.

"Yes, who's this." Finn asked.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. And you must be Finn... Finn Hudson" Blaine answered.

"Yes, but I didn't recognised you." Finn said.

"He's with me Finn." Kurt said coming down the stairs.

"Hi! Blaine." Kurt said with a big smile.

"Hi! Kurt."

"You know him." Finn asked looking towards Kurt.

"Yeh.. Blaine this is Finn my cousin and Finn this is Blaine my..." Kurt said.

When suddenly Carol called Finn and he went away.

Kurt took a breath and then looked towards Blaine.

"I must say you look amazingly hot." Blaine smirked.

"Thanks... Aren't we getting late." Kurt made him alarmed.

"Yeh.. We are lets go." Blaine said.

Iatilan Chopps... name of the restaurant. It wa an Italian hotel. Which was Blaine's Fav place. Blaine booked the Whole restaurant. When they went in Kurt was surprised to see the whole restaurant was decorated with Candles and Roses...

"Wowwww... This is amazing." Kurt said surprisingly.

"You like it..." Blaine asked.

"I Love it." Kurt answered.

"This is my favourite restaurant." Blaine said having a sip of wine.

"I see... But I must say the food was really good." Kurt said holding his wine glass.

"Glad you like it." Blaine said.

"This is **MY FIRST OFFICIAL DATE EVER."**Kurt smiled.

"Mine to." Blaine smirked.

"Ok! Get I want you to take somewhere." Blaine said standing up and offering his hand for Kurt.

"What... But where? Kurt asked.

"Just come." Blaine said holding his hand.

"Remember this place." Blaine asked.

"How can I ever forget. This place where I meant you the first time." Kurt said.

"And I saved you from killing yourself and rather then thanking you got on me..." Blaine smiled.

"Yeh, I know. But I thank that time cause I met you." Kurt said looking Blaine.

And then they both starred into each others eyes for a long moment. And then Blaine leaned towards Kurt and his cold lips touched his lips and it was a short soft kiss. Then Blaine leaned his lips slightly away. But Kurt pushed him near and grabbed his face kissing him was magical as if electricity passed through there lips to each other. And that was when Blaine lost control over him and pushed Kurt away.

It was when Kurt was shocked to see what just happened to Blaine's face. His eyes were red and fangs where coming out of his mouth. Which made Kurt eyes widener and made him jump back.

"**what... WHAT THE HELL! IS HAPPENING TO YOU BLAINE." **Kurt stuttered in shock.

**Author's View; **I want my Klaine together forever. And so as for the story I hope u will like the chapter. So please Review... And let me know what u think. And none I am wait ting for the Glee season 4 Ep 8. What will the new guy looks like... Please REVIEW.


	7. Chp7,Compelled to accept the unexpected

**As the previous CHP ended with Kurt Knowing the secret about Blaine's Darkest side... So now how will Kurt react with in the situation. So read and Please review...**

Chapter 7

**Compelled to accept the unexpected,**

"What is happening to you Blaine?" Kurt asked in a shaking voice moving away.

Kurt was astonished and was unable to believe what he just saw with his two eyes.

It was Blaine but not the one Kurt know but some kind of new Blaine who doesn't look like a human anymore.

Those **BLOOD RED EYES** and those **LONG SHARP FANGS.**Are Just like the creatures he have seen in movies and in comics.

"Just like the blood sucking creatures." Kurt thought. But Blaine could hear his thoughts.

Buy now Blaine was back to normal and was moving towards Kurt.

"W-What are you?" Kurt stuttered in shock.

"I will explain everything..." Blaine said holding his shoulders.

"What are you Blaine? Tell me the truth." Kurt shouted.

"Kurt..." Blaine was saying but Kurt cut him off saying, "Are you a..."

"I' m a vampire."Blaine said slowly.

"No... N-no" Kurt stuttered and pushed Blaine away.

"Kurt Please! Listen to me! I will explain everything to you." Blaine was said.

"You don't need to... Cause I don't want to hear anything." Kurt shouted with a weak voice.

And before Blaine could say anything else. Kurt was moving away... Running away from Blaine.

"Kurttttt... " Blaine shouted.

But Kurt didn't look back and kept running when suddenly he stabbed on a stone and fell on the ground... Blaine quickly ran towards Kurt holding him. But Kurt shake his hands off saying,"I'm Fine. And I can handle myself."

"Kurt Please! Let me explain..." Blaine requested.

"What do you want to Explain?" Kurt gasped getting on his feet.

"I knew you will hate me. When you will come to know,WHAT I'M?" Blaine said in anger.

"I don't hate you for What you are?" Kurt answered.

"I know you hate me that's why you don't want me." Blaine said."

"Blaine can't you understand that if I am acting this way... It's because you didn't tell me the truth or you didn't think I am capable that I should be knowing the BIGGEST TRUTH OF THE PERSON I LOVE..." Kurt shouted looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt..." Blaine was saying but Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine! When you have a relationship with some one you should be Honest... It's the rule of having one... And you didn't..." Kurt said looking away.

"Kurt it's not true." Blaine said.

"Then what is?" Kurt asked.

A pause for a moment.

"The truth is that **I LOVE YOU. **And I didn't wanted to lose you. I was afraid that when you will come to know the truth you will hate me and will leave me." Blaine said moving closer to Kurt.

"You have losses me..." Kurt answered.

"Please Kurt! Don't say this."

"You are my life Kurt. I can't leave you cause you are my SOULMATE..." Blaine said with a low voice.

"Soulmate! Now what's that." Kurt asked.

"Everyone is made for someone special. And those two have a Natural connection with each other." Blaine answered giving him support with the tree.

"And you are my **SOULMATE. **I have lived 5000 years all alone and then finally you came. And filled that emptiness in my life. And you are everything to me now." Blaine said looking into jury's eyes.

"But! How come you know that I am your soulmate."

"Cause there is a special connection between the two that when ever they touch each other a kind of electricity passes through them, they can read each others thoughts..." Blaine was about to complete when Kurt broke in between.

"Why didn't you tell me this before." Kurt questioned.

"Cause. I didn't want you to hate me for what I was. I have seen people hating me and having fear from me... But they should cause I am a monster." Blaine said with watery eyes.

"You are not a monster. You hear me. If you were yo wouldn't have ever saved me that night or you would have hurt me by now but you didn't." Kurt said.

"I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you but because I don't trust my self." Blaine cried and fell in his knees.

"Blaine! listen to me."

"I'm SORRY... Sorry Kurt. Please don't leave me or hate..." Blaine was crying with tear streaming out of his eyes.

"Blaine! Look at me." Kurt said holding his face in his hands.

And he lifted his head up looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't hate you... You know why cause I LOVE YOU.. And it doesn't matters to me what you are." Kurt said looking into his watery eyes.

"I love you..." Kurt repeated.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." Blaine smiled.

And then there cold lips touched each other. It was a small soft kiss.

Then Blaine stood up and kissed him pressing his lips into Kurt's. Gripped him tit. Everything was beautiful Kurt and Blaine into each other holding one another and kissing harder.

"I love you so much." Blaine said moving his upper lips.

"I love you to." Kurt smiled and kissed him.

**Author's View;** I want my Klaine together alway. So as for the story I hope u will like the chapter. Please do review to let me know.


	8. Chp 8, The Bond

Chapter 8,**  
**

** The Bond,****  
**

Kurt was in his bed with Blaine.

"Good Morning love!" Blaine greeted him.

"Hum... Good Morning!" Kurt yawn.

Blaine bend to kiss Kurt and there cold lips met each other. And was a soft good morning kiss. When suddenly Kurt eyes caught in the clock 7:30 AM.

"Oh God! I'm getting late for school and Finn and Carol would also be up by now." Kurt gasped picking his shirt from the floor.

"What's the matter love?" Blaine asked sitting up on the bed.

"You have to go... I'm getting late or someone will see us together." Kurt said quickly wearing his shirt on.

Blaine smiled and grabbed him tight from the waist and kissed him hard.

"Blaine you have to go. No one knows you are here and I don't want anyone to..." Kurt said moving his upper lip. And Blaine let go of him. And got up grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Why are you hiding this?" Blaine asked.

"Cause I'm new at this. And let me first understand this **BOND **then anyone else." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Ok Love, as you want." Blaine simply said smiling.

Kurt lead for a kiss. And after that Blaine jumped out if the window. And went away as Kurt saw him moving faster then light.

"Hey Carol!" Kurt said coming in the dinning room.

"Hey Finn!"

"Good morning Kurt! Come and have breakfast." Carol said.

"Dud I thought you weren't going today." Finn said.

"No, I just got a bit late." Kurt simply stated.

"How was the dinner last night." Finn asked.

"It was great." Kurt said

And before Finn could ask any other statement Kurt grabbed his car keys saying,"Bye! I'll see you in the Glee class."

And went for the door.

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt said walking towards her.

"Hey!" Rachel replied closing her locker.

"Any news regarding **REGIONALS."**Kurt asked.

"Well yes a big one."

"What! Tell me!" Kurt asked.

"Ok! As far I have heard this time the Judges are quite strict and it will be a tough competition for everyone to impress them" Rachel said slowly.

"Really!" Kurt gasped.

"Yup..."

* * *

"Good morning class." Mr Shue said.

"Good morning Mr. Shue." Finn said.

"As the Regionals is only 3 weeks a head so we have to start working really hard. Cause last time we lost it but not this time. Or Glee club will end." Mr. Shue said.

"Why everything Glee club." Tina asked.

"I really don't know my self that why they want this." Mr. Shue answered

**PAUSE** for a second.

"Ok, now lets start. So anyone has anything to show today." Mr. Shue asked.

"I have." Kurt stood up.

"I have a song to sing. If you give me the permission." Kurt said.

"Of course. Come and show us what you got." Mr. Shue smiled.

Kurt jumped in front of class.

"It's one of my Favourite song. From Vampire diaries. Although I'm not interested in what tricks Damon play to have Elena." Kurt smirked.

Kurt closed his eyes and had a flashback of Blaine holding him in his arms and finally started.

**""**"Looking up from underneath

Fractured moonlight on the sea

Reflections still look the same to me

As before I went under

And it's peaceful in the deep

Cathedral where you cannot breathe

No need to pray, no need to speak

Now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me

But the arms of the ocean delivered me

Though the pressure's hard to take

It's the only way I can escape

It seems a heavy choice to make

And now I am under all

And it's breaking over me

A thousand miles down to the sea bed

Found the place to rest my head

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me

And all this devotion was rushing out of me

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me

But the arms of the ocean delivered me

And it's over

And I'm going under

But I'm not giving up

I'm just giving in

I'm slipping underneath

So cold and so sweet

And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold

And all this devotion I never knew at all

In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released

And the arms of the ocean delivered me

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Deliver me

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Deliver me

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Deliver me

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

Never let me go

And it's over

(Never let me go, Never let me go)

And I'm going under

(Never let me go, Never let me go)

But I'm not giving up

(Never let me go, Never let me go)

I'm just giving in

(Never let me go, Never let me go)

I'm slipping underneath

(Never let me go, Never let me go)

So cold and so sweet

(Never let me go, Never let me go)"**""**

**CLAP... Clap... Clap...**

"That was awesome Kurt." Rachel said giving him a tight huge.

"Really nice one bro..." Puck said.

"Well done Kurt. You are one if the most talented member if **NEW DIRECTION."**Mr. Shue said.

"Thank you everyone."

Bell rang...

* * *

"Kurt! What are you thinking." Blaine said.

And finally Kurt realised that he was sitting in Blaine's room.

"Nothing... Much just thinking that will Glee club win this time. Cause if we lose no more Music." Kurt said.

"Don't worry I know you will win." Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled back. And kissed him.

"Thanks for having the Faith." Kurt smiled.

Then Blaine bend to kiss him. And they kissed exchanging sweet breaths. Kurt's fingers were moving in Blaine's hair making curls. Blaine softly took over Kurt's body Kissing him harder and pressing his lips into his lips.

Then Blaine moved and kissed Kurt's neck. Slowly and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When suddenly Blaine bit Kurt's neck. And blood streamed out... Blaine quickly pushed him away.

**"Oh, No... I'm sorry..."**

* * *

**Author's view; **I want my Klaine together alway. So as for the story I hope u will like the would be... to know what happens now. So Please do review to let me know.


	9. Chp 9, Soulmate

Chapter 9,

**Soulmate,**

"I- I'm so sorry... I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine stammered.

Kurt got up placing one hand on his neck where Blaine left fangs spot and blood was streaming out. Kurt took a step towards Blaine. When Blaine made him to stop saying,"No, don't come near me. I'm dangerous. I can't hurt you... Actually I did..." Blaine placed his hands on his head depressively.

"Blaine! Listen to me! It's ok..." Kurt was saying but Blaine cut him off saying,"It's not Ok, I'm a monster. How can I hurt you?"

"Blaine ! You didn't hurt me can't you see. You could have done much worse but you didn't. You managed..." Kurt tapered.

"Maybe! But I m still a danger on your ! you have to go so i don't hurt you anymore. Blaine peaked."

"**BLAINE PLEASE!**!" Kurt shocked.

"Kurt you don't understand..." Blaine way saying but before he could complete Kurt cut him off.

"Then make me understand... But! Don't be a part... I can't stain..." Kurt said placing hi hands on Blaine's cheeks

"Kurt I can't stain this **THIRST** having you around... Your **BLOOD**... It's smell it **KILLS ****ME FROM INSIDE Wants** me to drink it and I won't be able to resist it anymore... Please." Blaine blunt and turned his back on Kurt.

"But Why! Why can't you resist." Kurt asked.

But Blaine didn't answered.

"Tell me!" Kurt said acrimoniously.

"Cause you'r my **SOULMATE** damned." Blaine cried out loudly that it echoed in the while room. Kurt saw tears streaming out of Blaine's eyes.

"You'r my Soulmate... And that why your Blood has an interaction to me. And this forces me to take your blood to resist my **BLOOD THIRST**." Balinese said helplessly falling on his knees.

"I don't understand what's the connection of Thirst and Soulmate." Kurt asked confusingly getting on his knees.

"Tell me Blaine!" Kurt said softly lifting his face with his soft warm hands.

Blaine looked into his eyes.

"Tell me!" Kurt repeated.

Blaine took a breath before speaking.

"Cause it's a Soulmate Principle. That there blood interacts each other and asks for a bond of **Blood Exchange**." Blaine peaked.

"And How is this Blood Exchange done?" Kurt questioned.

"I've to drink your blood and you have to take mine.. And then..." Blaine said in a low voice.

"Then What?" Kurt asked.

"We will be bonded forever... We can contact each other without speaking through Mind Control... And no one can make us apart..." Blaine said.

Then it was a pause before Kurt spoke," Then do it..."

"Do what!" Blaine asked.

"The Blood Exchange thing." Kurt peaked.

"What! Are you crazy! It can be really dangerous." Blaine sneered standing up quickly.

"Do you know? What are you saying Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yes, I know What I'm saying. I want you for ever and if this is how it works. Then I'm ready." Kurt said.

"You'r- You'r not getting it. It can also kill you . It i lost my control..." Blaine stuttered.

"I want to do this Blaine. I want you always. And I trust you." Kurt smiled.

"But Kurt!" Blaine was saying but Kurt cut him off.

"I don't want any explanation. It's my life so my discussion... And I have already taken it." Kurt simply stated.

"You can change your discussion if you want to." Blaine said.

"Don't want to." Kurt answered quickly.

"You know your really a sweet little stubborned kid." Blaine smirked.

"Thanks! For making me remember. But! I already know that." Kurt simpered.

And then eyes lock for a second.

Until Blaine broke off.

"So shall we start." Blaine smiled.

* * *

He make Kurt sit on the couch. And finally taking a deep breath. Blaine turned into what he actually was and those Long Sharp Fangs came out. And smoothly sighed into the SOFT SKIN OF KURT.

And Blaine began to drink his blood.

It was when Blaine realised he wouldn't be able to stop but he did stopped. And lifted his head and gently cleaned the blood of his mouth.

Kurt kept his eyes close until Blaine said,"I'm done... Now your turn."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine sitting in front of him.

"Are you Ok? Love!" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I'm. Now what?" Kurt asked feeling the two little holes on his neck with his finger tips.

"You have to drink my blood." Blaine simply said.

"Ok!" Kurt replied.

Then he went and bought a piece of sharp wood.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked.

"Only wood takes it to Heal the Vampire body." Blaine answered.

"So it's real. That wood can harm a vampire and can ever kill them. Right." Kurt asked.

"Yes, now shall we move on." Blaine said.

And made a cut on his wrist. Kurt bend and started to drink. It didn't tasted like blood but some kind of **warm fresh fluid.**

"That's it..." Blaine said.

And Kurt moved away licking his lips.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Kurt thought.

"Love... Are u listening to me." Blaine said.

"Yeh... Yes," Kurt came back to the world.

"I want to tell you something." Blaine blunt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That you will feel a little different as you have drank the Vampire blood but don't worry it will soon be gone." Blaine smiled.

"When you are around me I have no worries." Kurt said softly with a smily face.

And then there cold lips met each other and they kissed it was a soft kiss.

* * *

Kurt was on the bed with Blaine with the shirt taken off. And there lips were pressed into each other. Kurt fingers run through Blaine's hairs. And Blaine was pushing himself fully into Kurt. They were kissing softly and hardly leading out breaths. And Blaine over Kurt and then Kurt over Blaine.

Kissing... Kissing... Kissing

They were just like **Two Souls... One Body**

Overtaking each other softly. And Blaine's hand rubbing Kurt's waist softly with his cold hands. And Kurt's warm body joined with Blaine's cold one...

"I love you so much Love..." Blaine spoke without moving his lips.

But before Kurt could reply. Blaine kissed him harder. Not letting him to say anything because it was time to...

...

**. LOVE**

* * *

**Author's view; **I want my Klaine together alway. So as for the story I hope u will like the chapter. Please do review to let me know. Like the Chp then why wait... Please Review... :)


	10. Chp 10, Love and Romance,

Chapter 10,

**Love and Romance,**

The next morning when Kurt woke up he saw Blaine sitting in front of him.

"Good Morning love!" Blaine greeted.

"Good Morning!" Kurt said stretching his arm.

An then Blaine lend closer to him and his cold lips met Kurt's warm lips. It was soft good morning kiss.

Then he lend back and said,"here's your Coffee without sugar. Sir!"

Kurt smiled while taking the first sip.

"Yum... Tasty!" Kurt smirked.

After coffee Blaine placed the cup away and lend towards Kurt. Kurt was putting on his shirt when Blaine kissed him hard pressing his lips into his... Blaine's hands brushing through Kurt's hairs and Kurt's soft warm hands rubbing Blaine's back.

Then in no time Blaine was all over Kurt. Kissing him harder with his lips buried into Kurt's... His lips touching Kurt's neck kissing softly then... Kisses all over the body. With his cold hands moving softly all over through Kurt's bare smooth body.

And that was when Kurt realised the time.

He was getting late.

"Blaine is got to go." Kurt said moving his lips away.

"Where?" Blaine asked kissing him.

"I'm getting late for school." Kurt answered.

"Don't go." Blaine replied.

"I don't want to go either but, Regionals is in 2 weeks and the time is very **PRECIOUS." ** Kurt peaked.

"Ok Love! If its important I won't stop." Blaine stood up smiling.

Kurt smiled back and quickly got up wearing his shirt.

"I should was my face at least." Kurt gasped.

After 5 minutes he came out. Blaine was waiting for him. Kurt dried his face with face towel. A d lend towards Blaine and kissed him for one and then left saying,"I will see you later. Love you..."

* * *

At the Glee class Mr. Shue gave a new assignment to the clubers.

"So your assignment for this week is song of Lady Gaga."

"Lady Gaga! Oh I just love her" Kurt said loudly.

"Good! I want her best songs. Clear!"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Any Questions." Mr. Shue asked.

No one answered.

"Great." Mr. Shue smirked.

"Mr. Shue I have a song." Kurt said out.

"Sure Kurt..."

"The song is Cut. I hope you like it." Kurt said facing everyone.

Closing his eyes and imagining last night after which Blaine and he is bonded for ever.

" And those touches and those cold kisses they shared." Kurt thought.

"Hit the music." Kurt said opening his eyes.

"I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

A fragile flame aged

Is misery

And when our hearts meet

I know you see

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

I may seem crazy

Or painfully shy

And these scars wouldn't be so hidden

If you would just look me in the eye"

**(**Kurt was having the flash backs of the beautiful night he slept with Blaine. And those moves and heat he felt in his whole body.. Blaine's cold lips touching his...**)**

"I feel alone here and cold here

Though I don't want to die

But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I find it when

I am cut

Pain

I am not alone

I am not alone

I'm not a stranger

No I am yours

With crippled anger

And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid

I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

I'm tired of feeling so numb

Relief exists I found it when

I was cut."

As Kurt finished. The bell rang.

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn called coming out of the class.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt said.

"Where you last night." Finn questioned.

"I-I was at my friends house." Kurt stuttered.

"You didn't even tell. I was so worried..."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Which Friend of your's" Finn asked.

Kurt kept his mouth shut for a moment then spoke.

"I was with Blaine."

"Blaine! The guy I met that day." Finn asked.

"Yeh!"

"But..." Finn was saying but Kurt cut him off.

"I will tell you what ever you want to know but, later not now."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt said lying on the bed in Blaine's room.

"Hum..." Blaine said lifting his head up and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Finn was asking about you but, I'm confused whether I should talk to him or not." Kurt said moving towards the window.

Blaine followed him and said,"so what do you want Kurt?"

"I don't know whether its the right time or not." Kurt simply said.

"He is your brother so you know him better but it's good that you should not tell him about me as a Vampire. Cause he will definitely faint or..." Blaine smirked.

"I'm not that stupid." Kurt snapped.

"But I'm confuse how to tell him. Or what to? That I'm in a relationship with a guy." Kurt said in a low voice.

Blaine placed his hands on his shoulders and made him face him.

"Kurt! Remember one thing that what so ever happens. I'm always with you at any cost. And no one can tire us a part." Blaine said looking into his eyes.

A tear dripped out of Kurt's eye but before it could fall Blaine caught it on his finger tip saying,"don't let them waste like that they are very precious for me." And he smiled.

Then there was a eyes lock for a moment and then their lips met each other. And they kissed.

* * *

"Hey Finn!" Kurt said entering in his room.

"Hey Kurt! Come sit." Finn said tapping on his bed.

Kurt went and sat opposite to him.

"I want to tell you something. But you have to keep it a secret." Kurt blunt.

"You can trust me man."

Silence for a moment.

Then Kurt broke in saying,

" I'm in a **RELATIONSHIP...** With Blaine."

* * *

**Author's view**: I want my Klaine together alway. So as for the story I hope u will like the chapter. Please do review to let me know. And I'm sorry that I was unable to update the Chp cause I got sick... So I hope u like it... Please Review... :-)


	11. Chp 11, Trust & Faith

Chapter 11,

**Trust or Faith,**

"What!" Finn snapped.

"Are you serious. Cause don't try to fool me out." Finn said in a shock.

"I'm very much serious. I Love Blaine. And we are in a relationship." Kurt peaked looking at Finn's expressionless face.

"When! How! Where!" Finn frowned.

"Like where did you met him? When did this all started? And why didn't you told me about this before?" Finn lined up a bid list of questions.

Finn could see Kurt staring at him with open jaws.

"Dud! Would you like to answer any of my Questions?" Finn irritated.

"You asked a bundle of them. I am thinking from where to start." Kurt said confusingly.

"Ok! You tell what you want to?" Finn said softly.

"That's more like it." Kurt smirked.

And then he told everything to Finn leaving the Vampire part.

And as he finished Finn spoke up.

"So you Love him." Finn asked.

"Technically! What am I telling yo from about half an hour." Kurt gasped.

"And no one knows about it." Finn said.

"How can it be a secret if everyone knows about it." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I guess your right." Finn nodded.

"Finn! I told you cause I trust you and I hope you don't break it." Kurt said.

"Yes- No... No! I mean of course. I won't let you down." Finn stuttered.

"Humm..." Kurt said in a low voice moving towards the door.

"Kurt!" Finn called from the back.

Kurt turned to face him.

"I want to see you happy. And I'm always at your side to support." Finn said softly placing one hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Kurt smiled and hugged him saying,"Thankyou."

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his room with his laptop. Searching for the Lady Gaga assignment. He was rollin the pages up and down.

"**Marry the Night, **Na not the type."

"**You and I, Doesn't **give that feeling."

He was continuously tooling down and down until he screamed out.

"**Born this Way,** Perfect for me to express." Kurt almost jumped.

And it was when he realised that someone just passed by his open window. Hr quickly stood up protectively.

And asked slowly,"Who's there?"

No one answered.

And again he felt someone's shadow passing from his back. He took hold on his breath and slowly turned around squeezing his hands into a punch. But again no one was there.

"Hello! Anyone there?" He said in a low shaky voice.

He went towards the window as glared outside but saw nothing.

"May be I'm just imagining..." He said to himself.

As he turned around.

"**BOO**" Blaine said out loudly.

Which made Kurt jump back losing his balance and he slipped out of the window. When Blaine caught his hand.

Kurt was hanging in the air. And Blaine caught his hand not letting him fall.

"Blaine! Now look what have you done. I am hanging in between." Kurt said bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine almost laughed.

"You think it's funny. I was about to fall." Kurt said out in an anger.

"But I caught you." Blaine said.

"What ever! Now pull me up before I open my eyes in a Hospital." Kurt snapped.

And then Blaine pulled him up. After Kurt was inside his room again he almost said in a shaky voice

"You almost killed me."

"I'm sorry Love. I didn't know this could happen." Blaine said in an apologising tone.

"Hahaha..." Kurt taunted.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine repeated.

"Only if you promise not to do such a prank again. Cause seriously I'm not in a mode of hanging out there again." Kurt peaked.

"I promise..."

Then Blaine hugged him tight. And then there lips met each other.

"I have told Finn about us." Kurt said moving his lips."

"Does he know I'm a Vampire." Blaine asked confusingly.

"No.. Of course not. I just told him that I Love you. And we are in a Relationship." Kurt smirked.

"And what did he said." Blaine asked moving his hand against Kurt's waist.

"Nothing! Just that he will always stand on my side when ever I need him." Kurt smiled.

"Do you trust him... I mean that..." Blaine was saying but just cut him off.

"That! Will he tell someone about this or not."

Blaine said yes moving his head.

"He won't, **I TRUST **my Brother." Kurt said confidently.

And then there cold lips met each other into a beautiful kiss.

* * *

**Author's View**: I want my Klaine together alway. So as for the story I hope u will like the Blaine's scared Kurt and Kurt was almost about to crash on the ground... Please do review to let me know.. So I hope u like it... Please Review... :-)


	12. Ch12, Do u conceive in Vampires?

Chapter 12,

**Do you conceive in Vampires?**

"Hey Finn!" Kurt said coming down the stairs.

"Hey! How are you?" Finn asked.

"I'm good"

"Good Morning Kurt!" Carole said hugging him.

"Come have breakfast." Finn said.

"Yeh! Sure I'm very hungry." Kurt smiled sitting on the chair.

After Carole went back into the kitchen Finn asked,"Dud! Were you Ok last night?"

Kurt thought for a second then said,"Yes, absolutely fine." Kurt smirked. Having a flash back of hanging down the window.

"Why ask?"

"I heard some noises from your room..." Finn was saying but Kurt cut his off.

"Oh that! I was preparing for the Lady Gaga assignment." Kurt said and smiled.

"Ah... So which song you picked." Finn asked.

"You will see to it in Glee class." Kurt smirked.

"I'm done."

And then without wasting time Kurt picked his bag am went out.

* * *

Kurt was the first one to reach Glee class.

As the bell rang everyone came in.

"Good Morning everyone!" Mr. Shue said placing his stuff in the desk.

"So what about the assignment I gave you 2 days ago. Anyone prepared anything." Mr. Shue asked.

Kurt raised his hand saying,"I have prepared a Gaga song and if you don't mind I would like to show." Kurt asked reaching down.

"Of course! Show us what you got." Mr. Shue smiled.

"It's one of my Fav Lady Gaga song "Born This Way"

"Hit the music." Kurt said.

**"**It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M

Just put your paws up

'Cause you were born this way, baby

My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are

She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe

So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far

Listen to me when I say

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be a drag, just be a queen

Don't be

Give yourself prudence and love your friends

Subway kid, rejoice of truth

In the religion of the insecure

I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin

Believe capital H-I-M

I love my life, I love this record and

Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be drag, just be a queen

Whether you're broke or evergreen

You're black, white, beige, chola descent

You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities

Left you outcast, bullied or teased

Rejoice and love yourself today

'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi

Lesbian, transgendered life

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige

Chola or orient made

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

Baby, I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey

I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey**"**

Everyone Clapped.

"You see this is called a performance filled with emotions and feeling. Excellent. Kurt." Mr. Shue patted his back.

* * *

Kurt was placing his books into the locker when Finn came in.

"You were really amazing DUD." Finn said.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"Your Welcome..." Finn was saying when something caught his eyes.

"What is this?" Finn asked confusingly removing the collet of Kurt's shirt.

"What is this? What kind of marks re these?" Finn asked thoughtfully.

Kurt quickly shrugged away Finn's hand and his his neck with his shirt.

"Kurt! What is this?"

"N-Nothing just a s-scratch. I fell yesterday." Kurt stuttered.

"But is doesn't seems like a scratch but something else like a Bit..." Finn was cut off by Kurt

"It's nothing Finn! As I said, and you don't need to be such an observant. I'm fine you don't need to worry." Kurt said bitterly.

"Kurt! why are you getting hyper. I just asked cause I'm am your brother and I care about you." Finn said softly placing his hand on just shoulder.

"I'm not a baby Finn. I can take care of my self." Kurt said bitterly and shrugged away Finn's hand.

"But Kurt..." Before fine could say anything else Kurt simply went away moving as fast as he could.

Finn eyes got widened in shock

"There is defiantly something wrong with Kurt. I need to find." Finn thought to himself.

* * *

Finn was sitting in his room alone. Thinking of what he saw today was not just a simple scratch but some kind of a **BITE.**

"As if someone but Kurt's neck." Finn thought to himself.

"But what!" Finn said out loudly.

"There were to marks. But they can't be a mosquito bites. Then What? Finn said out.

"May be some Internet can help."

He quickly switch on his laptop and stated searching on Google.

PAGE 1... 2...

"Nothing related..." Finn said

"No,"

He kept searching. When finally he called out.

"Now that's what I'm looking for."

As he started reading about different bite marks from different creatures.

It was when he got what he was looking for.

"Ahhh... This is the same mark which Kurt had in his neck." Finn said to himself and smiled that he finally found what he was looking for.

But soon the smile turned into a big scary shock as he read the details that how this mark is made.

"This can't be true." Finn said with widened eyes am swallowed in.

"A Vampire Bite... How can... Vampires don't exist... Oh God! What is this all..." Finn gasped in fear butting up his nails.

As he read more and more by the time his whole body started to shiver in fear.

"O-Oh God! Although is its true. How come Kurt got a **Vampire Bite**." Finn stuttered.

"I need to see Kurt... I need to talk to him." Finn said getting up on his feet.

* * *

"Blaine! I'm really worried cause Finn somehow saw the bit mark on my neck. And now what will happen if he comes to know." Kurt said worriedly.

"Don't worry love nothing will go wrong. He doesn't even know what it is." Blaine said moving his fingers in Kurt's soft silky hairs.

"You really think so.." Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes love, now if you don't mind can I have a little Blood." Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and made his neck visible to Blaine.

As he started drinking blood Kurt remain still.

Until something Huge crashes on the floor and made Kurt jump up.

Kurt turned quickly to see what was that.

When his eyes for widened seeing Finn lying on the Floor.

**OMG! I THINK HE SAW EVERYTHING BLAINE..."**

* * *

**TVD lover18;** I hope you like the Chapter. Now as What will happen after Finn finding about Vampires... Please Review to let me know. And if any suggestions don't hesitant to share.


	13. Ch13, Love, Pains & Understanding,

Chapter 13,

**Love, Pains & Understanding,**

"Did he saw every thing?" Kurt said with a shaking voice.

"I have no idea sweet heart." Blaine said starring at the unconscious Finn.

"W-What now? If Finn have seen everything." Kurt stammered

Blaine took Kurt in his arms saying,"don't worry everything will be fine."

"Hope so." Kurt replied.

"Blaine! I think you should go. Let me handle this my way."

"Oh really do you think you can even move this **GIANT **all by your self." Blaine smirked.

"It's not Funny."

"Seriously! Let me help you get him on bed. You can't carry him all alone. Besides I won't let you." Blaine said moving towards Finn.

Then they both carried him to the bed.

"Now what?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just waiting for him to wake up. What will his reaction be?" Kurt said thoughtfully

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and said,"Kurt Honey! No matters what happens I'm always with you." Blaine smiled

"I Love you so much." Kurt said and hugged him tight.

"Love you too."

Then there lips meet each other into a soft kiss.

"Blaine!" Kurt said moving away.

"I think you should go now before Finn wakes up."

"But! Kurt how can I leave you alone right now?" Blaine objected.

"I'm fine. You should go. I need to settle this all by my self. Please." Kurt applied.

"Ok love! As you say but, if any... You need any help..."

"I will ask if I needed any help. I promise." Kurt said cutting him off and smiled.

**ONE HOUR LATER,**

* * *

Blaine was gone and Kurt was waiting for Finn to wake up.

When suddenly Kurt saw Finn finally coming back to his senses.

Kurt quickly grabbed his hand.

"Finn! Can you hear me?" Kurt asked.

Finn finally opened his eyes. And as soon as he saw Kurt next to him he jumped up saying,"Kurt! Are you alright?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Finn! I should be the one asking you Cause you fainted not me." Kurt pretended to act normally.

"Oh really! You don't need to pretend as if everything is absolutely alright." Finn said out clearly.

"I know what's going on with you."

Kurt face got pale for second. But then he gathered some words to say out,"Oh yeh! And what's that?"

"Kurt! You know exactly what am I talking about." Finn peaked.

"I think you need some rest." Kurt tried to ignore and wanted to move away but Finn caught his hand and made him sit.

And then he pointed towards the bite marks on Kurt's neck.

"And what do you want to say about these." Finn asked.

Kurt quickly shrugged his hand away saying," I already told you it's just a scratch. I fell an got this."

"Oh no! you don't. Do you think I'm that much DUMB that I can't even differentiate between a scratch and a Bite mark." Finn said being annoyed.

"W-What do you mean? Ah... May be just a mosquito bite..." Kurt stuttered.

"Oh really! **Mosquito Bite**? Well think about something else cause its not that to." Finn peaked.

"How can you say that? You do t even know?" Kurt questioned.

"I know you know how? I searched on Google Kurt, it's not even an ordinary bite but a Bite of one of the dangerous Blood sucking predator "Vampire Bite." Finn shouted.

Kurt was in a shock hearing the Vampire word out of Finn's mouth.

"Are you crazy... This is not **Twilight **or **Vampire Diaries **and nor I'm Bella or Elena. Who got bitten by a **Vampire**." Kurt said bitterly.

"Oh yeh, it's exactly the same. But the only Difference is that it's you not Bella and Blaine but not Movie star Edward." Finn peaked.

"Crab..." Kurt was cut off by Finn.

"Kurt it's useless now. I know Blaine is a vampire. I saw him drinking your Blood with my own two eyes." Finn said softly placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Who was now helpless cause he knows its all over now.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Yes, you are right Finn. Blaine is a vampire. But I still love him." Kurt said with his head down.

"Kurt! This is insane. How can you love a Vampire? Now seriously it's not TVD or Twilight. That you start loving a Vampire. He can kill you. He was drinking your blood. He is a **MONSTER.**" Finn said annoyingly.

"He is not a Monster." Kurt cried out loudly moving away.

"Kurt! listen to me." Finn quickly stood up.

"No- no, he is not a monster Finn. Why don't you get it? He loves me and I love him back. And we are Soulmate's Bonded for ever." Kurt fell on his knees.

Finn went to hold him.

"Kurt! I don't get it. What are you trying to say?" Finn asked confusingly.

Finn could see tears streaming out of Kurt's beautiful Blue Green eyes.

"Tell me Kurt!"

Kurt managed to look up. He could see tears in Finn's eyes to.

Kurt took a deep breath remembering the word **"COURAGE."**

And told Finn every thing. Soulmate's, Blood Bonding everything. And he finally finished speaking.

Kurt could see the Confusion and the Worried feeling on his face.

So he grabbed Finn's hand.

"Finn! I know it's very weird for you to understand but it's true and I love Blaine. I accept him the way he is cause he is my Life."

"You love Rachel. So you tell me what would you do if you were at my situation? Would you leave Rachel? Your love. Just because he's not like you." Kurt said softly.

Finn finally looked into Kurt's eyes. And could see that love and pain for Blaine.

"Tell me Finn! Will you leave her?"

"No," Finn finally spoke.

"That's what I'm talking about. You don't Love a person for what he is but because your Hearts are made for each other..." Kurt said with a heavy painfully voice.

"Now it's all up to you. Wether you want me Dead with Blaine or Happily Alive with him." Kurt said getting on his feet. Leaving the discussion all up to him.

Finn thought for a moment.

Then got up and went near the window where Kurt was standing Broken heartedly.

"Kurt! I always wanted to see you happy. And if Blaine makes you happy. Then I have no problem." Finn smiled.

Kurt quickly looked at him. With a bit smile coming back on his face. And without saying a word hugged his Bro.

"Oh! I love you so much Finn."

"Humm... But I thought you love Blaine." Finn smirked.

"Oh Shut up!" Kurt gave a little punch on Finn's chest.

"Ouch..."

Kurt laugh out loudly. And so did Finn.

"Now give me a cute brother hug." Kurt smiled.

And then they both hugged each other.

* * *

**TVD lover18;**I hope you like the Chapter. Now what you think about this Chapter. Finn knows everything now but still for his Brothers happiness he is happy ... Please Review to let me know. And if any suggestions don't hesitant to share.


	14. Chp 14, Solo

**Now in few days there gonna be twists in the Story. So be ready and may be my update get a bit late as my Exams are going through but after 11th Jan the update will again be on time... And I am writing another story to which is a Short story (Breakup or Love) so read it to...**

**And also I am thinking of starting another story to so please tell me that should I start after finishing this story WWMTBT or what? So please tell me in Review or PM.**

**And if any Suggestions do tell me.**

**And Gleek178 thanks for helping me in my stories. And I hope ur... Gets over soon... :)**

* * *

Chapter 14,

**Solo,**

"I never thought that Finn would support me so much. Although he called me **insane **for loving you, but when I told him how much I love you and I would **DIE **without you. He promise not to tell anyone just for my sake, just for my happiness." Kurt said sitting on his bed.

"I'm glad he didn't attempt to do anything stupid. Although you can except one from him." Blaine smirked.

"Very funny! Finn is not stupid. He is really nice and protective brother." Kurt replied.

"What ever you say." Blaine said cupping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well! Then I say it's getting late and I have to wake up for school tomorrow. So it's better we sleep." Kurt smirked.

"Yes Sir!" Blaine said obeying his command.

After changing nightwear Kurt went to the bed where Blaine was already lying. Kurt lifted the blanket and quickly jumped in.

"When is Regionals?" Blaine asked wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer to himself.

"Yeh! It's only a week ahead. So much work to do." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry you will do good."

"Hope so." Kurt said.

Blaine then lead closer and kissed Kurt's warm cheek. And then started kissing his neck moving his **COLD ICEY HAND** on Kurt's waist. But before Blaine could reach the **PINK BLOSSOMY SOFT LIPS** Kurt stopped him saying," Not today. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Just a little Baby." Blaine requested.

"No... I have to get to school early tomorrow. As we are over practicing for the Regionals." Kurt said.

"Oki! As you say. Your the Boss always. But can this Innocent servant have a one Good night kiss." Blaine appealed making **Puppy Dog Face**.

And then there soft lips met each other into a soft kiss.

"Now sleep."

And then Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest.

"Good Night." Blaine said.

And Kurt also wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Good Night."

* * *

"Ok Class! Now we have to start working more harder cause its Regionals this time. Just a week left. And we have to win it at any cost. To take New Direction to **CITY OF DREAMS (NEW YORK) **for Nationals." Mr. Shue said.

"Don't worry Mr. Shue. We will kick there asses this time." Puck smirked.

"Sure! We will. And yes this time there will be a little change in our Performance Pattern." Mr. Shue said.

"Change! What change Mr. Shue." Rachel said thoughtfully.

"This time Kurt will Perform the **Solo**. And Rachel and Finn will do a Duet. And then the Grand performance of New Directions."

"What! But Mr. Shue Kurt have never did a Solo in front... And it's Regionals..." Tina asked confusingly.

"I know but I know Kurt will do it great."

"Mr. Shue you really want me to do a solo." Kurt asked surprisingly.

"Yes Kurt! You have an excellent voice. And you worked really harder. So you deserves it." Mr. Shue smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Shue." Kurt smiled.

* * *

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt called running into the locker room.

"Yes Kurt!" Rachel asked.

"I hope you are not angry at me. As Mr. Shue gave me the solo this time."

"No not at all Kurt besides I'm happy for you. I'm not that old Selfish Rachel any more." Rachel smiled.

"Aww..."

Then they hugged.

* * *

"Blaine! I'm so happy. I got a solo for the first time and specially on Regionals." Kurt literally jumped on his feet in excitement.

"That's really good news." Blaine smiled.

"Yeh, I know. Now I have to work more harder cause I won't lead down my team." Kurt said thoughtfully.

Blaine reached near Kurt holding him in his arms.

"So... What's the plan for tonight." Blaine asked.

"What do you want?" Kurt replied cupping his hand around Blaine's neck.

"Just you."

And then there lips met into a beautiful soft kiss.

Kurt fingers were moving in Blaine's Gelled hairs.

Kissing harder... Unbuttoning his shirt... Blaine was moving his hands smoothly around Kurt's skinny waist.

After some time.

* * *

Kurt was lying on the bed with Blaine over him. With his fangs out drinking Blood from Kurt's neck.

"Kurt! i wanted to ask..." Finn said When suddenly He entered into the room.

But as soon he saw what was going on he...

"Oh man! What the hell are you doing?" He asked with widened eyes.

Blaine lifted his head cleaning his face with his hand. Kurt quickly sat up.

"Finn!"

"Hey Finn!" Blaine said moving towards him.

"Stay there don't come near me cause I'm so not interested in offering you my blood." Finn peaked moving a step back.

"Oh is that so. Can I taste a little bit..." Blaine smirked.

"No way Vampire! Stay away."

"Blaine! Please..." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and back off.

"Finn! You needed something." Kurt asked.

"Well yes! But now I will come later." Finn said moving out.

"And at least lock the door before doing this Blood sucking thing... Cause if Carole came to know she will defiantly crash." Finn said"

"Like you did." Blaine peaked.

"Very funny..." Finn said closing the door.

Blaine then liked the door.

"Well at least he said a correct thing for the first time." Blaine smirked.

"Don't tease him he is my Bro." Kurt said.

"Oh really!" Blaine smiled pulling Kurt unit his strong arms.

"Yes."

And then there lips met into a beautiful kiss.

* * *

**A/N**; I hope you like the Chp. Please Review... And if have any suggestions do tell me... :) and besides there will be a Big twist in the story in a few days... My updates may delay for sometime because my exam are currently going through. But please review..


	15. Ch15, part 1, Alone

_**hey everyone! I know that I'm updating after quite long, but it's because my exams were in between. But I hope you didn't mind and as for the Chp. You will find out as you will read But let me tell you something.**_

_**That now the story will have a twist in it. And in this Chp you will see that Kurt is being followed by someone and... **_

_**Now Read To Know...**_

_**and Review! So let me know how was the Chp and I have divie this Chp in 2 parts as it got really long... Now I won't take your time...**_

_**Start Reading! :-)**_

* * *

Chapter 15,

**Part 1**

**Alone,**

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt waist and kissed him harder. Kurt was moving his fingers in Blaine's hairs. Blaine quickly took of his shirt and then Kurt's. he pushed Kurt's towards the wall and kissed his neck, the he gave kisses on his Snow White chest and lower and lower.

Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him harder on lips. Blaine moved his hand up and down his hips. And Kurt grabbed his hairs in his hand pushing him closer.

Then Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed and kissed his stomach rubbing his hands through his waist.

After a while Blaine was lying with Kurt's in his arms on the bed.

"Kurt honey! I have to go out for haunting." Blaine said.

"Why! I won't let you go right now. If you want blood you can take mine." Kurt said holding him tight.

"Baby! I can't take your blood all the time. And I need to feed properly." Blaine blunt.

"But!"

"I promise I will be back before midnight."

"Ok! I will wait for you." Kurt patted his eyes innocently.

Blaine laughed out loud.

* * *

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hey Finn! Can i come in" Kurt said from outside the room.

"Yes! Of course come in. Finn replied.

Kurt quickly opened the door and shut it on his back.

"You wanted to talk to me." Kurt said walking towards the bed.

"Yes! Are you free from that Vampire." Finn peaked.

"Yeh! Blaine went for haunting." Kurt answered and sat down on the bed crossing his legs.

"It's your blood enough for him. That he went for more. Now will be his prey." Finn Peaked.

"Finn! He don't drink my blood to come over his hunger. You won't understand. Besides he drinks animal blood he don't harm anyone." Kurt smirked.

"What ever! But great he left."

"So! What is it? You wanted to talk." Kurt asked.

"Well! Actually I was planning to take Rachel out for a Date..." Finn was saying but Kurt cut him off saying,"Oh really! That's great."

"Yeh! Bu I have no clue how to dress am how to act to the situation."

"Seriously! Is this the conundrum which is making you depress." Kurt smirked.

"It's not that easy as it seems." Finn objected.

"Finn! No worries when I'm here. I will help you up with dressing and over come the situation." Kurt patted his back

"Thanks Man!"

"No need to say. Now first we have to find something for you to get well dressed up." Kurt said

"Ok! So you can go through my wardrobe." Finn suggested.

"Are you kidding with me." Kurt blunt.

"No!"

"Well! I think so cause I know what your wardrobe have a Bunch of Loose shirts and old fashion jeans, so not acceptable." Kurt peaked.

"Kurt!" Finn tried to objected but as soon he saw Kurt raising his eyebrow he shut his mouth.

"Ok! So the what to do?" Finn asked sitting on the bed.

"We will buy you a nice Fashionable outfit." Kurt smiled.

* * *

**One hour later,**

Kurt was sitting in his room alone. Working on the glee project. As Blaine was still not back.

"It's enough for today." Kurt said closing his laptop.

"I need a little fresh air." Kurt said while he grabbed his coat and went down stairs.

Carole was in her room. Kurt quietly got out of the house.

He was walking through the streets. It was quite everywhere. And it was dark only the street lights glowing were providing a clean path.

Kurt was walking and suddenly started singing to kill the Silence.

**(**"There's a place you can go,

Where your heart is free.

There's a rhythm!

That's right for your soul,

Take a breath, find your courage.

And!

make the leap Cause your feel,

always know where to go.

And!

you dance and you dance in an endless flow,

In the grace of a perfect design. Stepping out of the dark and into the glow.

And!

the whole world will see when you shine You can shine (shine) Shine

(shine)

There's a beauty already inside of you.

There's a difference that only you'll make.

Every place that you spin,

brings you somewhere new.

Finding hope every step that you take,

And you dance and you dance in an endless flow,

In the grace of a perfect design.

Stepping out of the dark and into the glow.

And!

the whole world will see when you shine You can shine (shine) Shine (Shine)"**)**

Kurt jumped up and down. Spin round and round. And walked into the forest towards the Lake.

Where he met Blaine for the first time.

**(**"Suddenly sparkling bright,

(shine)

Making a magical light.

(shine)

You will (shine)

Love is there by your side,

Love will be your guide.

And!

we dance and we dance in an endless flow

In the grace of a perfect design,

Stepping out of the dark and into the glow.

The whole world will see when we shine,

We will shine (shine) Shine (shine)

(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)

Stepping-out of the dark and into the glow,

(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)

We will shine (we can shine)

(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)

Stepping out of the dark and into the glow.

(Stepping out of the dark and into the glow)

We will shine (we can shine)

(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)"**)**

By now he was standing near the Lake in the forest.

It was quite here. Kurt sat down on the ground. And dipped his feet into the water. And started having flashbacks of Blaine

**How He Met Him?**

It was as if this place is now a part of his memories and life.

Kurt was sitting quietly moving his frets into the water.

When he felt as if someone just passed by him.

He turned to see but no one was there. Then he started looking his own Shadow in the water. When he saw another shadow in the water from right behind him.

He quickly got up and nothing was there. He slowly took steps moving towards the trees.

The stopped in the middle thinking,

"Blaine! I think he is trying to scare me up." He said to himself.

"Blaine! I know it's you." Kurt said out loud.

But no one replied.

"Blaine! It's not gonna work. I'm not scared." Kurt called out.

But still no one answered.

"B-Blaine! It it's you it's not funny." Kurt stuttered.

And soon Kurt eyes got widened in shock. As he saw a **huge Black Wolf with Big Yellow eyes **coming out of the woods towards him.

**"OH MY GOD!"**

The wolf walked towards Kurt's direction and howled.

"**Oooooo"**

Kurt wanted to run but his legs were trembling with fear. He tried to run but his feet got stabbed with a rock and he fell down on the ground.

The wolf ran towards him and jumped to attack.

Kurt closed his eyes saying,

**"Mom Dad I'm coming."**

* * *

**A/N**; So! How did you find the Chapter? I hope you like my update.

Kurt thought it was Blaine but he Found a wolf in return. Who just attacked him. So what will happen now. Will Kurt do something or anyone else...

Besides don't even think (That someone was a wolf. Cause the shadow was of a man not wolf.)

And if you want to know how was that then wait for my next update...

Until then Review!

To let me know if you have any guesses or suggestions.

Love all of my Viewers,

TVD lover18

:-)


	16. Ch15, part2, Hurt,Pains & Protection,

Chapter 15,

**Part 2**

**Hurt, Pains & Protection**

**After a moment,**

Kurt realised he was still untouched an neither was torn into pieces up till now. He quickly opened his eyes to see

_**(What is going on?)**_

When his eyes popped out as he saw Blaine over the wolf grabbing his from its neck with his full strength. The wolf tried harder to snap him away.

_**BUT!**_

Blaine was stronger to over come him. Kurt was tensed and worried thinking what will be the result.

_**BUT!**_

He was so scared to say a word or to even react at the situation.

On the other hand Blaine almost succeeded in ripping the wolfs heart but soon **THE TABLES TURNED DOWN** and the wolf somehow succeeded in letting himself free.

**As he Bit Blaine's arm** which made Blaine loosing his grip on him and the wolf shrugged him away and ran into the wood before Blaine could catch him.

Blaine was in pain as the bite really hurts him like **FIRE BURNING **but without bothering his own pain he quickly hide his Bite mark with his Jacket sleeves. And ran towards the Kurt who was still laying on the ground.

"Kurt Baby! Are yo alright?" Blaine took him in hi arm while scanning his whole body. To see if Kurt was hurt.

_**BUT!**_

Luckily he was not. Blaine took his face in his hands saying,

"Baby! Look at me. Everything is fine. I'm here."

And Kurt finally lifted his head up and looked into those worrying eyes. And Kurt Finally came back into his senses.

"B-Blaine!" He cried out and cupped his arms around Blaine's waist and hugged him tight.

And started crying.

Blaine wrapped him in his arms to make him feel secure.

"It's Ok! I am here now." Blaine said comforting him.

"H-He tried to attack me... Kill me! I was so scared. I didn't knew what to do?" Kurt stammered.

"SHhhh... It's ok! You are in my arms now. No one can hurt you until I'm with you." Blaine said rubbing his back.

Kurt finally stopped crying and let his arms dropped down lend to face Blaine who was still gazing at his **LOVE **with painful eyes.

"Kurt! Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine... Not hurt." Kurt said with a low voice.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's red cheeks saying,

"And I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

Kurt looked into his eyes. And Blaine's slowly bend towards Kurt and gave him a peak on lips.

"Lets get you home now." Blaine said getting up.

Kurt tried to got up but before he could do that Blaine simply picked him up in his arms.

"Blaine! What are to doing? I can walk."

"Do you think I will let you walk. When you can't even stand properly." Blaine smirked.

Kurt didn't said another word and simply cupped his arms around his neck.

And Blaine moved out of the forest with a Lightening speed.

* * *

Kurt took a warm bath as Blaine insisted him. And as Kurt was in the bath. Blaine folded his sleeves to see the Bite. Which was now hurting less And surprisingly disappearing.

_**(HE WAS CONFUSED. HOW COME THE BITE STARTED DISAPPAREING)**_

"Blaine! I'm done. Now what?" Kurt said coming out if the bathroom in his nightwear.

Blaine quickly hide his mark with his sleeves saying,

"Now **COME IN MY ARMS**." Blaine smiled.

And Kurt ran into his arms. Blaine carried him up in the bed and lay down with him holding Kurt in his PUISSANT arms.

"I love you so much." Kurt said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you too Honey."

Then they kissed each other softly.

* * *

**IT was 4PM,**

Kurt was asleep peacefully in Blaine's arms.

Blaine slowly freed himself from Kurt's arms. No letting him wake up.

And got up from the bed and placed the blanket over Kurt.

"I will be back in half an hour." Blaine said in a low voice and kissed Kurt's cheek. And jumped out of the window.

* * *

Blaine reached out of his mansion in no time. He was here to change his clothes which got ruined up while fighting.

"I have to get back before Kurt gets up." Blaine said unlocking the door.

As he walked thoroughly the Lobby into the Living Room. A voice caught him.

"Hello Blaine!"

Blaine turned and looked towards the chair placed near the fireplace.

"Who's their?" Blaine asked moving near the chair.

The man stood up and slowly turned around.

"**OH MY GOD! Chandler you**"

* * *

**A/N;** So what you think of the chapter. Blaine saved Kurt :-D

**Q)so do u guys have any GUESS that who was the Wolf who attacked Sweetie Pie Kurt. **

**Q) And any guesses how Blaine Mark started DISAPPAREING? When a wolf bit can cause troubles for Vampire.**

**CHANDLER; Yes chandler is the new Character. He will be The Lord Of Vampires. Original Vampire. But a HYBRID. Half Vampire Half Werewolf. And he is the one who looked after Blaine. After his parents death. And well I would Love to tell one thing that he will Be BAD ASS... And will be the reason of troubles.**

**But! He is not the wolf or Werewolf who attacked Kurt. :-D**

So I hope you will like it. And please Review to let me know.


	17. Chp 16, Hello

_**So here is Chp 16. Read and then let me know. I have also written Chp 17 just need to type it and It will be having 2 songs in it. You will know when i will update next.**_

_**And one Imp thing. I have a new story plan. Which is really great and it's Klaine as usual. I will let you know it's idea soon. And I will start writing it as soon as complete this story.**_

_**BUT! Let me tell you something that the Story will be really dramatic. It will have Smut, harsh language, violence, and many more. :-)**_

_**you may also cry when u will read it. **_

_**But for now I think I am talking quite of the time so jut go and read. REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 16,

**Hello!**

"Yes Me! Shouldn't I suppose to be." Chandler smirked

"No! It's just... I can't believe. It's almost been years since we met." Blaine said.

"Yeh! What can I do? You never missed. That's why you almost forgot that there is still someone at toe side." Chandler said

"N-No! It's not that. You were the only one who hold me when I was all alone." Blaine said giving him a man huge.

"So! Where were you all these years." Blaine asked

"As usual busy with the duties and all that stuff." Chandler replied.

"Lord had dutiessss" Blaine smirked.

"Well right now! Working with the hybrid fellows."

"Oh! That means wolfs..." Blaine said the word bitterly.

"What's this!" Chandler asked confuse.

"**SON OF BITCH**! I was about to rip his heart out but **FUCK! **He bit me." Blaine snarled.

"Do you know who he was?" Chandler asked

"No! Unfortunately I have no idea. Who he was." Blaine answered.

"But! How did it happened?"

"**I can't tell Chandler cause it involves Kurt.**" Blaine thought to himself.

"Blaine!"

"N-Nothing much he tried to cross my lines." Blaine managed to say.

"My blood can cure it. Let me see." Chandler said grabbing his arm.

"No! I don't think I need it. Cause it's already disappearing. Although I have no idea how." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any idea. How?" Blaine asked

Chandler was quite or a moment.

"W-well not really. May be it was just a creepy animal." Chandler stuttered moving his eyes.

"May be!" Blaine agreed.

"By the way where were you?" Chandler said.

(**Although he knew the answer to his Question**.)

"I-I was out hunting" Blaine simply lied.

"Hunting! Seems nice to me." Chandler smiled.

"Hummmm..." Blaine nodded.

"Mr. Anderson! Do you have any new crush or who is your victim this time." Chandler smirked.

(**Crush! Is a very tiny word. Kurt is my life now**.)

(**Kurt! I have to go. He would be waiting**.)

"Blaine! You still here." Chandler called.

"Oh yes! It's kind of boring for me now." Blaine gasped hurriedly.

"Is that so." Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"By the way how long will to stay." Blaine asked cause having Chandler around makes him away form Kurt.

"Well! I was just passing through here so I thought to say a Hi! As its quite long since we met."

"And now I think I should keep going by now. Cause I just came to see you." Chandler said getting up.

(**Thank God!**)

"Stay for a while." Blaine said but he didn't wanted him to stay right now.

In deep down in his mind he was praying,

**(Please Go! My Kurt would be waiting. He needs me.)**

"I know! But I have to go duties call. I will one again later." Chandler said giving him a huge.

"As to say so." Blaine smiled.

**(Yes)**

"See yo later. You do come to Alaska. It's been years since you visit." Chandler headed for the door.

"Sure! I will."

"Bye!" Chandler said

"Bye! See you later." Blaine said waving his hand.

And then Chandler was gone.

Blaine took a deep breath.

* * *

Blaine was back to his position in Kurt's arms the way he was when he left. He was dressed up in new clothes. And was starring at His Love to wake up.

Blaine would have waked him up but he wanted Kurt to relax after what he just gone through last night.

**(I jut don't get it how the mark got disappeared. Chandler said may be cause it was just a wolf.)**

**(Why he attacked Kurt? The way he attracted it was like he just wanted to kill him. I need to find out. I Jayant can't let Kurt in any DANGER)** Blaine was thinking when he was distracted as Kurt turned and their faces were just inches away.

Kurt was slowly breathing. Letting out cold breaths on Blaine's face.

"Such peace, beauty, innocence. They take my breath away. Anyone can fall into these eyes." Blaine thought to himself and lend to peak on Kurt's forehead.

When Kurt opened his eyes. And looked towards Blaine with their faces inches away.

"Did I wake you up?" Blaine ask confuse.

"No!" Kurt said and peaked him on lips.

And it took no time for Blaine to respond back. Blaine started rubbing his back with his one hand while the other hand was on Kurt's hips.

* * *

Kurt cupped his hands around Blaine's face. And kissed him more passionately.

"Kurt! Quickly get up and change you clothes. We are going out." Blaine said getting up.

"Blaine! Your clothes when did you change." Kurt finally noticed.

"W-well! I went home when you were asleep." Blaine said moving his fingers in his Curly hairs.

"I didn't even realised." Kurt said confusingly getting up from bed.

"Yeh! You were asleep. So I quietly went and quickly came back."

"Now! No more questions. I'm taking you somewhere." Blaine said.

"But! What about school?" Kurt objected.

"No School! Or Glee Club for today. Only you and me."

"But!"

"I don't want no for an answer." Blaine didn't left any choice.

"Ok Fine! Give me 5 mins so I can get dressed up." Kurt raised an eyebrow moving towards his wardrobe.

"Take 10! I won't mind." Blaine smirked.

Kurt picked one of his Skin right jeans, with a black white strip shirt and his sneakers.

And went inside the Bathroom.

Blaine waited until he heard the door get unlocked and Kurt showed up fully dressed standing in front of him.

"Is this looks nice on me." Kurt asked.

"You look just Perfect." Blaine smiled.

And lend to give a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Blaine! How far is it and for how long I have to be blind folded." Kurt asked sitting on the passenger seat.

"Kurt wait for a while Sweet Heart." Blaine smirked.

"It just seems like I'm a prisoner who is being punished." Kurt gasped.

"Well! You are a Prisoner." Blaine agreed.

"And how is that so." Kurt confused.

"You stole my heart so you are a prisoner." Blaine smiled.

"Oh! I agree with you." Kurt laughed.

"Blaine! Are we there?"

"Almost." Blaine said driving

And finally the car stopped at a point. And Kurt realised that they have stopped moving. And heard the drivers door opening.

"Blaine! Blaine..." Kurt called out.

And then Blaine opened the passenger door. And grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Are we there?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes Love! We are." Blaine said while helping Kurt out of car.

"So! Now can I remove the..." Kurt was saying but Blaine cut him off

"Noo..."

"Ok! Relax." Kurt said.

Blaine helped Kurt climbing up the rocks passing along huge trees. Towards there Destiny.

The Blaine stopped and Kurt felt the hands removing the blind fold.

"Now! Open your eyes." Blaine said moving next to Kurt.

Kurt simply obeyed and slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

**A/N; So what you think of the chapter. Now Chandler is here. He knows all about Blaine's Love Kurt. And Blaine is trying to hide it cause he knows it will create problems. **

**But have you thought who was that Wolf who attacked Kurt? And How come the Werewolf Bite is disappearing from Blaine's arm?**

**Think and then let me know. :-)**

**Review or PM...**

**Love to Readers,**

**TVD lover18.**


	18. Ch17, Yes! I will,

_**Here you go with the UpDate when u will read u will find...**_

_**and I want to say a special thansk to;**_

_**Gleek178; Who is a darling friend. And review and also help me.**_

_**Miss Jayne; Who started reading my story recently but it's like I know her very well. And she reviewed on my every Chapter.**_

_**Cole; who also review on my every Chapter.**_

_**and to all my others readers to who read and like my story.**_

_**So I hope you will like the Chapter and I have added 2 songs in this chapter. **_

_**and Please Review! To let me know ur ideas, suggestions...**_

_**:-)**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

Chapter 17,

**Yes! I will,**

And Kurt's eyes got widened almost popped out.

He was astonished to see. He just couldn't believe his own eyes. Such beautiful place like **A Place on Heaven.**

He was on the top of a Beautiful Valley from where whole Ohio can be seen. Birds flying on the pinch Blue clouded sky. Cold wind blowing softly touching his body. Peace and Greenery everywhere filled with beauty and life. It was like he could touch the sky. Everything was just perfect.

Kurt was amazed with the view when Blaine interrupted saying,

"Do you like it?"

"**LIKE!** Like is avert small word I Love it." Kurt almost jumped in happiness.

Blaine smiled back seeing his Love happy.

"It's just like it doesn't exist." Kurt said thoughtfully

"It does in my world." Blaine smirked and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt looked towards blaine into his affectionate eyes full of love and then their cold lips met into a beautiful passionate kiss.

And then Blaine lends back and all of a sudden started singing one of the most Romantic song.

**("If our love was a fairy tale**

**I would charge in and rescue you**

**On a yacht, baby, we would sail**

**To an island where we'd say I do**

**And if we had babies they would look like you**

**It'd be so beautiful if that came true**

**You don't even know how very special you are**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine")**

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waits. As Kurt digger his face in his neck and kissed his throat.

**("You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless**

**And if our love was a story book**

**We would meet on the very first page**

**The last chapter would be about**

**How I'm thankful for the life we've made**

**And if we had babies they would have your eyes**

**I would fall deeper watching you give life**

**You don't even know how very special you are**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine"**

Kurt eyes were by now filling with tears but he was still smiling.

**"You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless**

**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me**

**You're like an angel**

**The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me**

**You're something special**

**I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me**

**But all I can do is try every day of my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless**

**You leave me breathless**

**You're everything good in my life**

**You leave me breathless**

**I still can't believe that you're mine**

**You just walked out of one of my dreams**

**So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless, breathless")**

As the song finished Blaine got down on his knees in front of Kurt and slowing took out a beautiful rings made of Platinum with a diamond on its top.

"**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Will you Marry me. **Will you honour me to spend rest of my life with you." Blaine said.

By now tears were steaming out of Kurt's eyes and his jaws were stretched to all over his face in a Big smile.

"Kurt i waited all my life to find you and i knew when i did i will never let you go and now i know i am going to spend all my life with you and you would make me more happier by knowing u accept me as your husband" Blaine looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"**Yes! Yes... I will... I will**" Kurt said out loud smiling.

Blaine smiled back. And held his hand for Kurt. As Kurt placed his hand on his. Blaine smoothly placed the ring into Kurt's left hands finger which connects the heart.

Kurt looked at his finger in which Blaine had just placed a beautiful ring. Blaine got up on his feet and then was wrapped into Kurt's arms. As Kurt placed passionate kisses all over Blaine's face. And then there lips met into a beautiful kiss.

"I love you! I love you! I love you so much." Kurt screamed out that his voice echoed in the air.

"I love you to sweet heart." Blaine smiled with his teeth almost out of his jaws. And wrapped his puissant arms around just hips.

* * *

**After a While,**

Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs with his head resting on his chest. Kurt's hips were almost touching Blaine's ass. And there hands were held into each others firmly.

It was like no other thing existed besides them.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Hum..." Blaine replied closing his eyes.

"You are the one and only reason in my life. I'm living and you mean everything to me." Kurt said as he turned his head to see into the hazel eyes.

And he could see that Love, Passion and Affection he wanted.

"You are my life, happiness, my..." Kurt was cut off with a Kiss by Blaine on his soft lips.

"And you are the reason I was living from so long." Blaine said in between the kiss.

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips hardly against Blaine's.

"And you will always see me at your side loving you till my last breathe." Kurt said against his lips.

Blaine's hands were firmly moving up and down Kurt's hips. And to give him more access Kurt fully turned him self over Blaine. And pressed him against his chest. Kurt's fingers were tangled in Blaine's curly hairs. And Blaine's hands were moving pushing Kurt's hips up and down.

The time went Loving and Fucking each other.

* * *

Kurt was sitting alone in his room as Blaine was gone out for some work at one case that he will be back before Midnight.

Kurt was in his room but his soul was still somewhere in the valleys.

But soon he was distracted as Finn came in saying,"Hey Kurt! Why didn't you came to school today."

"**My Fiancé**! Took me out." Kurt smiled.

"Fiancé! What are you sayi..." Finn was cut off as Kurt lifted his left hand with a Platinum ring on it.

"Blaine! Propos..." Finn was again cut off by Kurt.

"He proposed me Finn! I am so happy." Kurt cheered.

"Oh! It's a great news. I am so happy for you." Finn smiled and hugged his brother.

And then Finn's cell rang.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked leading back.

"It's Rachel." Finn blushed.

"Go talk to her." Kurt said.

And then Finn left saying,"I will talk later."

* * *

Kurt was walking alone in the backyard. As Blaine was not home uptil now, Carole was gone out with her friends and Finn was busing talking with Rachel.

Kurt was roaming around the backyard. His mind was recalling all the memories form the day first he met Blaine. There beautiful love moments, the way he saved him and today's. As now he was his Fiancé and future husband.

And then he was singing.

_**Kurt was reminiscence when he and Blaine sat near the lake holding hands in hands.**_

**("You put your arm around me for the first time.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

**But we got bills to pay,**

**We got nothing figured out,**

**When it was hard to take,**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Oh, oh, oh")**

_**Kurt anamnesis when he and Blaine argued,"I am not leaving you no matters what happens.**_

**("And I remember that fight**

**Two-thirty AM**

**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**

**'cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

**Hold on, make it last**

**Hold on, never turn back**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**(Hold on) Do you believe it?**

**(Hold on) Gonna make it now.**

**(Hold on) I can see it,**

**(Yes, yes) I can see it now.")**

As he finished the song while he moved across the bushes he felt well not only felt but he actually saw them moving as if someone was in them hiding.

Kurt slowly went closer and quietly looked behind them and What he saw was just a Cat.

"**It's just a Cat Hummel.**" Kurt thought to himself.

**_(As he let go of bushes)_**

As he turned and started walking towards the back door What happen red in moment was that

Someone just grabbed him from the waist and push him towards the near wall very hard.

* * *

**A/N; I hope u like the Chapter. So now they are Engaged. What was Romantic Proposal at a Romantic Place.**

**Who pushed Kurt into the Wall? Guesses!**

**But in next updates there will be a bit Fight so don't Hate me.**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**TVD lover18**


	19. Ch 19, If distance keep you safe,

_**Hey Guys! **_

_**I know I updated after a while. It's because my Fine Arts exhibition came in between and there was so much work to do.**_

_**but now I m finally free. :-) **_

_**so as for the Chp there will be Sadness. I won't tell cause read for ur self..**_

_**i hope you like it!**_

_**And the song in This Chapter is "Fix You" by Coldplay.**_

* * *

Chapter 18,

**If distance keep you save,**

Kurt shuffled to his feet with one hand clamped on his back

"Who's there?" Kurt called

He looked around from-tic then something grabbed him from the back of his jumper and he was slammed into the wall as his back came to an impact with the wall.

Then there was his tormentor he had grabbed Kurt from his throat and pinned him against the wall.

"Let Me Go!"

Kurt struggled with David.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Kurt stuttered.

"Who am I is not important What is that Why am I hear?" David said.

"W-What do Y-You want from me?" Kurt stammered as he was kissing air.

"I-I can't breath!" Kurt scoffed.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"you son of Bitch! who told u to attack Kurt! When i said have patience what is so confusing about it that you can't get in your Fucking head!"

"i thought you wanted me to hurt Blaine?" Dave asked dumb struck

"yes! But not Kurt! Not now... We need him to be away from Anderson" Chandler tapped thinking.

"then let me handle that" Dave said pleading to redeem his name.

"very well... But don't hurt Hummel otherwise i'll kill you myself!' Chandler bellowed before watching Dave leave.

_**(end of flashback)**_

"I can kill you right away but you are lucky that my hands are tied due to the order." David muttered

Kurt could feel his mind drifting as he felt everything go numb but soon the hand holding him up vanished and Kurt gasped for air to fill up his lungs which were all most dried out of air.

He tried to get up but before he could do so David slammed him on the ground.

"what are you?" Kurt asked

"if you want Blaine to live than stay away from him..." with that said Dave vanished.

* * *

For several minutes Kurt was like a body without soul out of his senses. Tears were streaming out of his eyes and his whole body was trembling with fear.

He tried to getup in his feet but his legs were not supporting him. But somehow he managed to get up to walk inside. In his way he fell several times.

As he finally reached his room. He closed the door at his back and locked it and went to sit on his bed.

He curled him self like a cotton ball as his bony was still shaking and tears were streaming down his red cheeks.

David's words were repeating inside his mind.

**"Stay away from Blaine. If you want him alive."**

**"Stay away from Blaine. If you want him alive."**

"Who was he? How he knows about Blaine and me.? Why he wants me to start away?" He thought to himself confusingly.

As he watched his engagement ring which his Fiancé gave him today and which conned them now.

* * *

After a while Kurt went into the bath room and washed hi face and changed his nightwear. When he came out he saw Blaine laying on the bed.

"Hey Baby! Hope I didn't took to long." Blaine smirked.

"No! You didn't" Kurt smiled and walked to wards his fiancé just to wrap him in his arms and kiss him passionately.

"Stay away from Blaine."

"Or he will be dead." Kurt's mind recalled the threat of David.

And instantly stopped in the mid way.

"No Kurt! Don't you remember what he said, Stay aways from Blaine or he will be in danger." Kurt thought to himself.

"Kurt!" Blaine said

Kurt looked up at his fiancé but without saying a word he simply went and lay down on his side of the bed.

And then he felt Blaine's arms wrapping around his waist and his lips kissing his neck.

"Blaine! I want to sleep stop doing this." Kurt said desperately

"Baby! It will help you sleep well." Blaine smiled and peaked on his neck moving down.

"I have school tomorrow. I already missed Glee practice today." Kurt said.

"Cause we had such awesome time together." Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck.

"Yeh! But I'm engaged with you doesn't mean I don't have a right to choice." Kurt snarled.

"Kurt! Is everything alright."

"What is the problem? Why are you saying like this? You always have a choice." Blaine said confused.

"Yeh right! Nothing is wrong it's just you... I'm tired and want to get some sleep that's all I'm asking. Kurt scoffed and turned his back on Blaine not even giving him a chance to speak.

Blaine kept looking at his fiancé for a whole then lay down at his side.

Tears were streaming down Kurt's eyes. He was in pain he never wanted this. He want Blaine more then he do but can't lose him at any cost. And if his distance can make this happen then he will do it. No matter how much he has to suffer.

Kurt was unable to sleep the whole night he kept on crying looking at his fiancé who was asleep right next to him. He wanted to grab him in his arms and kiss him everywhere but his just cant he was afraid of the results.

When suddenly Blaine turned in his sleep and Kurt instantly lay back at his side placing a hand on this mouth so Blaine could not her his sorrows and cries.

* * *

The next day at Glee practice Kurt sang a beautiful song which some how expressed his feelings and pains he was suffering through right now. Cause Turing his back on Blaine was killing him from inside.

**"When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?"**

Kurt was reminiscence the Beautiful nights he and Blaine have spend together. Every moment they shared the Kisses and Love.

And then David's words. Which are keeping him away from Blaine. And he hates what he is doing.

**"Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I...**

**Tears stream down your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down your face**

**And I...**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you"**

As the song came to an end. Kurt turned and ran away with tears in his eyes.

After drying his tears which would not stopping streaming out he washed his face and came out of the bathroom. And saw Finn coming towards him.

"Hey Man! You alright"

"Yeh! I'm fine." Kurt simply lied.

"Kurt! If there is something bothering you can tell me. You seem upset and you ran away from the class." Finn said politely

"It's just the song. It made me a bit emotional." Kurt gave a fake smile.

"You sure!"

"Yeh! Totally."

"Ok! Then lets go." Finn smiled putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

Kurt was working on Glee Project just trying to keep himself busy cause his mind was not with him.

"Hey Sweet Heart!" Blaine said throwing his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your Glee practice." Blaine asked nuzzling his nose against Kurt's soft hairs.

"It was Ok." Kurt replied trying not to melt in Blaine's arms.

Blaine's hands moved softly up and down Kurt's waist to his hips.

"Blaine! I'm doing some important work. Don't disturb me." Kurt said with heavy breaths cause it felt really nice but he just can't.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I disturbed." Blaine smirked as he kissed Kurt's neck and his hands trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Blaine! I said stop it." Kurt shouted and shrugged his hands aways as he got on his feet.

Blaine was shocked for a moment as he started at his fiancé angry face.

"Kurt! I..."

"Why don't you get it. I m not your puppet who will do what you will say. I have my own choices." Kurt said harshly.

"Kurt! What's wrong with you? Why are you..." Blaine was cut of by Kurt.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Blaine! Why are you so obsessed having sex with me all the time. Am I a Sex Doll to you." Kurt shouted.

"What ! I'm obsessed with you just for sex. I can't believe you just said that. I loved you and what you have me in return is... I" Blaine said broken heartedly.

"Blaine! I didn't..."

_**"NO! IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND NOW. I WON'T FORCE YOU FOR ANYTHING." Blaine**_ said softly with a tear in his eyes.

_**"AND YOU ARE NOT A PIECE OF SEX TO ME."**_

With that said Blaine jumped out of the window and vanished.

Leaving Kurt behind screaming and crying,

"Blaine! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this."

"I'm... Don't leave me."

**"BLAINE!" **Kurt cried out loud.

* * *

**A/N; I hope you like the Chp. Yeh it was David who attacked Kurt. And now On Chandlers orders he is here to make Kurt away from Blaine.**

**and Kurt is acting like this to save his Love. But don't Hate me they will be together soon... :-)**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Ch 19, I need you,

**Hey Guys,**

**i hope you will like My update. And don't hate me after reading it.**

**its painful, tearful... And many more.**

**Thanks to my friend Gleek178 for giving me the idea for the Chapter.**

**so Please review!**

**Now! Without taking much of ur times go and read.**

* * *

**Chapter 19,**

**I need you,**

"B-Blaine! Blaine! Don't leave me. Come back baby." Kurt stuttered tears streaming out of his Blue Green eyes.

Hours Passed, Kurt was stilling sitting next to the open window in a chance that Blaine will his **LOVE** will come back. He didn't went to lay on his No their bed Cause!

Without Blaine that bed was like a "**BED OF THRONS**." For Kurt. He was crying badly since the time Blaine left.

_**(It was not his Fault that when ever he gets Merriment or Love it has to Tear a part from him.)**_

"He also deserves like others do. He lost his parents and was pushed into Darks and now when Blaine came as a **RAY OF HOPE** for him. He had teared a part from him." Kurt thought I himself and started singing a song to show his Regrets.

**"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**

**Oh, but God, I want to let it go.**

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.**

**Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.**

**Never wanted it to be so cold.**

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me."**

Kurt was holding Blaine's picture in his hands and tears were dripping from his eyes falling on it. He was looking towards the Bed imagining the days the moments the nights. He slept with Blaine on it."

I **can't hold on to me,**

**Wonder what's wrong with me.**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**

**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.**

**Drown my will to fly.**

**Here in the darkness I know myself.**

**Can't break free until I let it go.**

**Let me go.**

**Darling, I forgive you... After all,**

**Anything is better than to be alone.**

**And in the end I guess I had to fall.**

**Always find my place among the ashes."**

Kurt was thinking "Just that Blaine please! Forgive me. Come back." He was curled up in a ball."

**"I can't hold on to me,**

**Wonder what's wrong with me.**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.**

**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**

**Lithium, ...stay in love with you.**

**I'm gonna let it go."**

As the song finished Kurt pressed Blaine picture near to his chest.

_**(It was HURTING. hurting a lot)**_

"I love you! I love you Blaine." He cried out.

And then when Sleep took over his mind and he fall asleep sitting besides the window.

Waiting for his Love to come back.

* * *

**Hour Passed,**

"**Ahhhh**..." A scream came and them silence again. Kurt fell out of the window in his sleep..

He fell out all the way to the ground. No one was there for him.

"**B-Bl-Blai**..." That's all he could say and them he was unconscious.

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn said entering in his room.

"Kurt!"

But the room was empty.

Finn went towards the bathroom.

"Kurt! are you in there." Finn knocked at the door. But no reply came.

He checked in but no sign of Kurt.

"Kurt Buddy! Where are you?" He said moving towards the open window from where cold breeze was coming in.

"Kur..." Finn voice broke when his sight caught Kurt on the ground with blood around him.

"What the Fuck Kurt!" He shouted.

Finn ran out of the house her foot.

"Mom! Mom!" He could only scream right now.

"Kurt!" Finn turned him.

"Oh My God!"

"Kurt! Kurt! Open your eyes man." Finn could feel tears in his eyes.

Kurt was so cold. Blood was dried on his fore head.

"Finn! Why are you screaming..." Carole saying when she got still.

"Oh My God! Kurt! Finn what happened?" Carole asked running towards him.

"I don't know. I just saw the window open And... and Kurt was on the ground. He Fell..." Tears were streaming out of Finn's eyes.

**"Oh MY!"**

"Mom! We need to take him to the Hospital. Call the ambulance." Finn said with Kurt head in his lap.

"No! It will take time. We need to take him right now. I'll bring the car." Carole said getting up hurriedly.

Finn picked up his brother in his arms. And rushed towards the car.

* * *

"Mom! Will he be ok." Finn said sitting in the back seat with Kurt's head in his lap.

"He will Honey! He will."

Finn saw something in Kurt's hand Blaine's picture. Tears were dried on it.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Carole screamed out. Everyone in the hospital got alert at the spot.

"It's emergency!"

Finn brought Kurt in his arms inside.

"Oh My God!" Doctor said as soon he saw Kurt.

"Nurse! it's an emergency. Quick take him to the Operation theatre." The doctor said.

"Mom! Will he be ok." Finn asked shaking himself.

"Yes Honey! Kurt will be fine. He is very strong." Carole said.

"It's my fault. He fell and we didn't even noticed. He was in pain and we didn't know." Finn cried.

"Ssh.. Ssh honey! It's not your fault he will be fine soon." Carole comforted him with tears shining in her own eyes.

* * *

**After some time,**

"Doctor! How is he now." Finn asked impatiently.

"He has lost blood. And he broke his 2 ribs and an arm and..." The doctor stopped for a moment.

"And what?" Finn asked.

"He got a minor Head injury."

"What!"

"Head injury." He thought.

"But we are trying our best. Have Faith." And then the doctor went inside the Operations Theatre again.

Finn fall on his knees.

"Mom! Now what..." Finn was crying.

"Don't worry Honey! Have Faith in God." Carole said taking his panicking son into her embrace.

* * *

**After one hour,**

Carole was gone to the church to pray for Kurt's health.

Finn was sitting out the the operations theatre.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted running through the lobby towards Finn.

_**(Flash Back)**_

Finn called Blaine after Carole was gone.

"Hello!" Blaine said.

"You **Mother Fucker**! What did you do to Kurt?" Finn shouted through the phone.

"What! What are you saying?" Blaine confused.

"He is in the hospital right now in the Operation theatre. He fell from the window. And it's your fault." Finn said.

"W-What!" Blaine stammered.

_**(Flash Back ended)**_

"Where is Kurt, Finn? I need to see him. How is he?" Blaine asked terrified.

"Why would you care?" Finn snapped getting up.

"What! Why wouldn't I care. God Dammit! I love him." Blaine shouted.

"No! You don't. What happened to Kurt is because of you. He was crying holding your fucking picture and he fell from the window." Finn snarled.

The doctor came out. And Blaine risked towards him.

"How is he doctor?" Blaine asked.

"He is out of danger now. We are shifting him to the ICU." The doctor answered.

"Thank God!" Finn said.

"Can I see him." Blaine asked.

"No! Not now he is still unconscious." Doctor said.

(_**But I need to see him right now**_.) Blaine thought to himself.

"I said I need to see him right now and you will let me see him." Blaine applied compulsion on the doctor.

And then without another word went in.

As he got in tears appeared in his eyes seeing Kurt his Kurt in pain with bandages everywhere , needles in his arm.

Blaine went near him and go geeky hold his hand in his own kissing it softly.

"Kurt! Oh God! It's all fucking my fault. I shouldn't have left its my Fucking fault." Blaine cried with tears streaming out of his haze eyes.

He gingerly took his love in his embrace pecking on his fore head.

"I'm s-sorry Kurt! So sorry." Blaine stuttered.

"It's **Fucking** my fault! I don't deserve you. I put you through hell. you are here because of me. God Dammit!"

Blaine held Kurt in his arms for a while then carefully lay him back down and kissing his forehead once again and glaring him one last time he streamed out of the ICU.

* * *

**4 days passed,**

Kurt was recovering a bit faster due to Blaine's blood in his system.

On the other hand Blaine didn't came to see Kurt again. Due to the guilt he was facing though.

Everyone From the Glee club came to see Kurt.

But Kurt was lost in his own world thinking of Blaine.

Missing him badly.

"Finn!" Kurt said after everyone went out.

"Yes Kurt!" Finn replied.

"Did! Did Blaine came here to see me." Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Kurt! Stop thinking about him. He is the reason you are here." Finn tried to control his anger.

"What! No it not his fault. He didn't do anything. He would never hurt me Finn!" Kurt said out sadly.

"Yeh! Right Kurt! He came to see you when your were unconscious. And then he went away. Of he lover you why didn't he check on you again." Finn said and went out of the hospital room.

_**(Blaine came here to see me. But why didn't he stay. He knew I needed him. But! What I did was not right to. He must be hurt.)** _Kurt thought to him self.

"May be! He is thinking its his fault." Kurt nodded.

"I need to talk to him. I want him to hold me in his arms."

Kurt somehow managed to get his mobile from he table next to him.

"Buzz... Buzz.."

Blaine could see his cell ringing with Kurt's name on it but he can't pick he can't talk.

"Blaine! Pick up the phone." Kurt was saying.

(**Leave a message for Blaine Anderson**.)

"Blaine! Please honey pick up my call. I'm sorry for what I did. I know you are blaming your self. But! Is not you fault. Please! I need you. Your Kurt needs you badly. I love you so much."

Blaine could fell tears streaming out of his eyes. He wanted to see Kurt, wanted to hold him in his arms, kiss him everywhere.

"But! It's my fault." Blaine thought to himself.

"No! I need to see him. He needs me. I am coming Kurt." Blaine said.

"Finn! Where is k..." Blaine was cut if by Finn.

"Where is Kurt Blaine!" Finn said out tears in his eyes.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Kurt! Carole went home to bring some of your clothes and..." Finn stood frozen when he saw empty bed.

"God damn! Where is Kurt?" Finn said.

"Kurt!" Finn called out.

He checked the bathroom just to make sure if Kurt was in.

But Kurt was not there to.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Finn called out coming out of the room in hurry.

"What happened Mr. Finn." The doctor said when he saw him panic.

"Kurt! He is no where. He is missing." Finn said.

"What!"

_**(Flash Back ended)**_

"Where is Kurt? He is not in the bed not in the whole hospital. Where did you take him." Finn snarled.

"What the Fuck! Kurt is not here then were is he." Blaine said confusingly.

"I know you took him. Cause I stopped you from meeting him." Finn said.

"Are you crazy! Kurt is not with me. I came here to he him. He called me." Blaine said.

"Then where is he Blaine! He is missing. Who took him?" Finn said thoughtfully.

Blaine went into the room to see if he can find anything. And as soon he went and inhaled the scent. He got what he was looking for.

**"Chandler! You Bastard."**

* * *

**A/N; I hope you like my update. Yeh Kurt is being Kidnap By Chandler. And Blaine! What will he do now? He will to save him. Why Chandler kidnap him you will all know. **

**So wait for my next update.**

**Review! To let me know you ideas and suggestions.**

**Lots of love to my Viewers,**

**TVD lover18 **


	21. Ch 20, Trapped in Hell,

**I am SORRY! for the late update. it was just that i was a bit depress and upset due to some reasons. AS life is not so simple.**

**but Back now.**

**so Now kurt is kidnap by Chandler. and KURT will learn a NASTY secret of Chandler. to know just read and let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 20,**

**Trapped in Hell,**

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see him at an unknown place.

_**(Where am I? Where is Finn?)** _Kurt thought to him self as he managed to sit up. He was laying on a couch. _**(But what is this place)**_

"Hello! Anybody here? Finn!" He said out but all he heard was his own voice echoed in the room.

"Where the Fuck am I" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Hello! Somebody here..." He was cut off as he saw the same fucking Bastard who made his life hell now. Who made Kurt lose his Blaine.

"What the Fuck! Where am I and what are you doing here? What the hell you want now?" Kurt snapped getting on his feet as was about to fall but he kept his grip on the couch.

"He doesn't want anything from you Kurt! But I do." The voice came and then another man appeared in front of him.

Kurt was confused what the hell is happening

_**(Who are they? What do they want from him?)**_

"Now! Who are you?" Kurt managed to say.

"Well honey! I'm Chandler. You don't know me but I know you very well." Chandler smirked as he walked towards Kurt.

"Chandler! What do..." Kurt was cut off.

"I know what will you ask. What do I want? Where are you? And extra... extra.." Chandler chuckled.

"So! I'm Chandler Blaine's Guardian."

"What! Blaine's..." Kurt sounded confused.

"Yes! You heard right sweetie." Chandler smiled.

"What do to want from me?" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I want everything from you Kurt. Everything! I want Blaine back. You stole him from me. He was my toy and you stole him and made your's not good. I didn't like it." Chandler said as he stood just few steps away from Kurt.

"What! Your toy. I didn't stole him. I love him." Kurt said.

"Love him!" Chandler laughed out loud.

"That's what I don't want." Chandler shouted which made Kurt fell on his butt on the couch which gave a bad impact to his ribs and he winced in pain.

* * *

Blaine was boiling right now. He was so angry that if he would have Chandler in front of him he would rip his throat.

"Chandler! You made a big mistake by taking Kurt away. It was you and me. If anything happens to him I won't let you live another second." Blaine said to himself.

**(Flash Back)**

"Hey Blaine! How are you man?" Chandler asked hugging him.

"I'm great." Blaine replied.

"So Chandler! Why did you wanted to met me. Anything serious." Blaine asked.

"Yeh! I was hoping that its time you come back. And help me with the stuff." Chandler smiled.

"What? Me!" Blaine was confused.

"Yes! You and me will rule over the whole world. I will make you **Sire Bond** with me. And we will be the most powerful. No one will be able to defeat us." Chandler said patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Sire Bond! I'm sorry but I can't do that. I am not interested." Blaine refused.

"Are you mad! I will make you a **Hybrid** you will be so powerful. No one will defer you. And..." Chandler was cut off.

"And I will have to be **your puppet**." Blaine said sourly.

"Puppet! Who said that? You will be my right hand. And we can defeat everyone and can rule the world out way." Chandler smirked.

"I got it. You just want to use me to make your self strong. I never thought you could do such a thing. I am so not with you. And nor I'm interested in becoming a Hybrid. I am happy with what I am." Blaine snarled.

"So that means you are against me. Your own kind. **Just for the Fucking humans or for KURT**." Chandler scoffed.

Blaine was shocked for a moment that how come chandler know about Kurt.

"What's re you thinking that how I know about Kurt. I know everything. Where he lives, where he goes... Everything. and that you Love him." Chandler smiled.

"But! Will you leave me for that Fucking Fag." Chandler

"Don't dare you call him that. Yes! I love him. He is my life. And I already left you." Blaine snapped.

"Is that so Blaine. What is he? Just a weak human. And how long you know him? Just 4 or 5 months and you want to leave me for him. Is he more to you then you Crazy! I know you like fucking people and that's good. But..."

"I Love him. You get it. And yeh he is more to me then you are." Blaine shouted.

"Ok! If that's what you want then don't blame me for anything." Chandler was angry now.

**(Flash Back Ended)**

"Blaine!" Finn said which made Blaine come back to the real world.

"Where is Kurt? Do something." Finn said.

"I know where is Kurt." Blaine said.

"What! Where is he?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Don't worry I will get him. I won't let him Hurt Kurt." Blaine said getting towards the door.

"Don't worry. He is my brother I need to know where he is. And you aren't going until you tell me." Finn stood in front of him.

"Kurt! Is being taken by Chandler." Blaine said out.

"Chandler! Who is he now?" Finn asked confusingly.

Then Blaine told him everything.

Finn was shocked as Blaine told him everything.

"I am going with you." Finn said.

"No! You are not. He is very powerful. And it's my fight." Blaine refused.

"And he is my Brother which involves me in. And I will do anything to bring him back. Wether it takes my life." Finn objected.

"But!..." Blaine was cut off.

"I'm going." Finn left on other option.

"Ok Fine! Then here's the Plan." Blaine said.

* * *

"Blaine! Is for my use only. And I am not standing that he left me for Fucking you." Chandler said out loud.

"I am not getting it. Why are you doing this. Why do you want Blaine." Kurt said thoughtfully still feeling pain in his bones.

"Hahah..." Chandler laughed out loud.

"You want to know why. Then listen. I want to be the most powerful of everyone. And Blaine is my lucky charm for it." Chandler said.

"Blaine! How Blaine." Kurt asked.

**"He is not only a Vampire Kurt! He is Original and never the less he has Hybrid traits in him. Which are rarely in any of us from the birth. He don't know him self cause I never let him know. He is very powerful and I need him. I wanted him to Sire with me but he refused just because of you."** Chandler said sourly.

"Hybrid!" Kurt thought to him self.

"But! I won't let my plans fade due to anyone. I won't leave you. I won't let you ruin my wishes just like I didn't leave his parents." Chandler smirked inches away from Kurt's face.

"What! What do you mean by not leaving his parents." He asked confused.

"Clever hah!" Chandler smiled and lend back giving Kurt space to breath.

**"I KILLED HIS PARENTS."**

"You what!" Kurt shocked.

**"Haha! Yes! I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER AND HIS WIFE."** Chandler laughed out crazily.

"W-Why?" Kurt stuttered.

"Why! Cause they were coming in between my success." He shouted at Kurt making him tremble in fear.

**"I wanted to he the most POWERFUL CREATURE in the whole world. I wanted to rule the world and MY BROTHER MEANS BLANES FATHER WAS THE LORD. And they were the HURDLE so I KILLED them. I would have Killed your SWEETIE BLAINE TO. But as I knew his Hybrid traits so I didn't."** Chandler said tracing his fingers down Kurt's porcelain face.

**"I took care of him for my sake. And he thought I was a GOOD UNCLE. POOR BOY! Every thing was taking place according to my plans. But! Then you came from somewhere and ruined by plans. I don't know what he saw in you FAG that he turned his back on me."** Chandler said bitterly.

"I tried to make you get away from him and so I send David to scare you that day in the Forest." He patted David's back.

**"But! He screwed up and Blaine came and things got more complicated. Then I send him to threatened you for Blaine's life and YOU WERE DOING GREAT. But Blaine I don't know what he sees in you and don't want to leave. So there was only one choice left which was again you Sweetie. So I KIDNAP you so..."** Chandler was cut off by Kurt.

"So you can Blackmail Blaine to agree to you for my sake cause you know he won't refuse when it comes to me."

**"SEE I TOLD YOU ARE CLEVER FAG"** Chandler chuckled.

"And yes! you are right. You are the only weakness he have and I took the advantage."Chandler said.

"I won't let you succeed in your dirty plans." Kurt said angrily.

**HAHAHAHA!**

"You will stop me you **STUPID LITTLE FAG**. Who is already **BROKEN**." Chandler smirked.

"Yes! I will you **BASTARD**." Kurt shouted.

Chandler arched an eyebrow with anger dripping down.

And the next thing was Kurt's neck was clenched by the Bad Vampire. And he was slummed into the wall which made him winced in pain.

**"I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BUT! I HAVE TO WAIT TILL MY PLANS GET FULLY SUCCESSFUL."**

* * *

**A/N; i hope you like my update. YES, Chandler killed Blaine's parents. and now he is after Kurt. Blaine is coming for kurt. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? **

**tell me your views. **

**Please Review. **

**love to readers,**

**ChrisColfer2050.**


	22. Ch 21, My heart is Broken

_hey guys! i will say that this chapter is sad and pain ful. i cried when i wrote it. _

_ok there are 2 songs in the Chp _

_first KURT will sing **my heart is broken ( by evanescence)**_

_second BLAINE, KURT AND FINN WILL SING, **BLAINES LINS WILL BE IN BOLD ITALIEN, FINN WILL BE THE SAME, AND KURTS WILL BE JUST IN BOLD.**_

_And i have 2 new story ideas;_

**1) kurt have lost his parents 3 months ago in a plane crash and now is living alone. and one night Blaine with his badass friends when kurt will be walkig home alone will rape him. kurt will be torn into pieces and then after some time kurt will join Dalton where he will find blaine. blaine will try to ask for forgiveness that he was drunk and he didnt mean to act that why. kurt will first not forgive him. and kurt will be carring blaines child to blaine will come to know. and then... some how kurt will forgive him and then klaine love. M Preg.**

**2 blaine will kill kurts parents with his friends one day whe he will be drunk and he and his friends will climb into kurts house to steel things when kurt will be out with hi s glee friends. and when kurt will come hoome his parents will be dead. and then baine will join new directions and kurt and blaine will fall in love buy when kurt will come to know what blaine did he will leave him for ever. **

**the story will be all in flashback. and very tragic and sad.**

so please tell me. now i have taken alot of time so go read.

* * *

Chapter 21,

**My heart is Broken,**

"So don't force me to kill you right away. You **WEAK LITTLE BROKEN FAG!**" Chandler snarled

"**KILL ME!** If you want to, but I won't let you get success in you **FUCKING PLANS**." Kurt managed to speak somehow while his throat was still clenched by the Vampires formidable hand.

"Haha! We will see to it." Chandler said arching an eyebrow. And dropped the poor boy on the floor. Which made him winched in pain.

**"AND AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT. YOU WON'T BE GETTING YOUR MEDICINES CAUSE I WANT TO SEE YOU WINCH IN PAIN. SWEET HEART!"** Chandler simper.

An then he left the room with his** Puppy Dog Pet** David following him. And Kurt was left behind alone all by himself.

Tears were streaming out of his eyes and he was crying badly as loud as he could but no one was there to hear his cries.

After sometime Kurt got up from the floor where he was lying after Chandler left. He seated on the couch and lend his back against the arm rest.

* * *

As he tried to send his thoughts to Blaine.

_**(Blaine! I need you. Please come! It's not good over here. I'm scared and it hurts.)**_

_**(K-Kurt! I can here you tell me baby where are you?)** _Blaine answered with the Power of their Bond.

_**(I don't know it's an OLD ROOM... COLD HERE AND NOT MUCH LIGHT. No away to get out just a door which is lock.)**_

_**(DON'T WORRY! I'm coming I won't let him HURT you.)**_

_**(Blaine listen! I want to tell you something... Chandler... He is the one who kil...)** _Kurt lost the connection and his concentration due to the pain occurring in his whole body. Making him weaker.

He tried hard to send his thoughts but he was unable to do so.

**_(Kurt! Kurt! Can you hear me?)_ **Blaine tried hard to her his voice or to reach him but was unable to do so.

"Shit!" Blaine said frustratedly.

"What happened?" Finn asked suspensionly

"It was Kurt! He was trying to tell me something but the contact broke." Blaine said while driving the car.

"What! How?" Finn confused.

"We are** Bonded** so we can hear each others thoughts. That's what **Soulmate principle** is."

"Did he said something? Where is he?" Finn said thoughtfully.

"I guess I know where Chandler must have taken him." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Where?" Finn asked instantly.

"From where this all Shit started"

* * *

Kurt was shattering into pieces cause it's been more then** 4 hours** and the **PAINKILLERS** have lost there effect.

And he needed the medicines to let go off the pain. But it was not possible he was **TRAPPED** and although if he try he can't cause he was not to strong at the moment.

His body was hurting a lot. And he was trying hard to bear the pains. Waiting for his **LOVE** to save him.

After sometime,

Kurt was lying on the floor curled up like a ball to somehow trying to get rid of the **HURT and PAINS**. Tears were dripping out of his **SHINY BLUE GREENY** eyes.

And all of a sudden he started singing and his **VOICE** filled the Dark empty room.

**"I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.**

**I pulled away to face the pain.**

**I close my eyes and drift away.**

**Over the fear that I will never find**

**A way to heal my soul.**

**And I will wander 'til the end of time**

**Torn away from you."**

Kurt was thinking about Blaine. _**(Why life has to play hard with him. Why! He has to bear every pain. When ever he gets love it has to torn a part.)**_

**"My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**

**(Over my heart).**

**I can't go on living this way**

**But I can't go back the way I came**

**Chained to this fear that I will never find**

**A way to heal my soul**

**And I will wander 'til the end of time**

**Half alive without you"**

Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he clinched his hand bearing the pain in his upper body.

**"My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us**

**Change - open your eyes to the light**

**I denied it all so long, oh so long**

**Say goodbye, goodbye**

**My heart is broken**

**Release me, I can't hold on**

**Deliver us**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us from sorrow's hold"**

As he finished the song.

* * *

"Hey Sweet Heart! I must say you have a Sexy voice." David said walking towards him.

Kurt got up of the floor and gave a bitterly look.

"I didn't know you have such a voice." David smirked tracing his fingers down Kurt's face. And Kurt quickly shrugged the **Nasty wolfs** hand away.

"Don't touch me! You..." Kurt was cut off.

"No! No more bad talks about me sweetie. After all I'm not to bad." David smiled as he scanned Kurt's whole body.

"Yeh! You are much wore then it." Kurt snapped.

"Oh! So much anger. Should I be sacred of you." David gulped.

Kurt rolled his eyes to ignore his words.

"Just get the **FUCK OUT** of here." Kurt shouted in anger.

and then came a **SLAP**! Right on Kurt's face which made him lost his balance and he fell on the floor. The Nasty wolf then grabbed the **POOR BOY** by the shoulders and tugged him onto the couch making the boy winch in pain as it gave a bad impact on the broken bones.

The right side of Kurt's cheek where he just got a slap was burning and was turned bloody red.

He then squeezed the poor boys broken arm which was plastered.

And it made the boy cried in pains tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did it hurt?" The nasty wolf passed an evil smile.

"You at making this all more worse for your self." The wolf simper whipping the year of Kurt's eye and the boy immediately snapped his face away not allowing the BadAss to touch him.

"You look more beautiful when you cry. Well now I get it why that Anderson is so desperately in love with you. You are gorgeous no doubt. Anyone would want to have **SEX** with you. Even me to." David smiled starring at the boys Porcelain skin.

"You don't dare touch me." Kurt frowned.

**"ATTITUDE!"** David gulped.

"But! Don't worry Fag. For me duty is first. And I'm not stupid like **Anderson** to fight against your own clan for a** Forgot Sake Love**." David said rubbing his hand against the weak boys lap.

"Besides who want's love Sex is enough for me." David nuzzled his nose against Kurt soft hairs and licked his ear bone. When the poor boy tried hard to push him away.

"You taste so good I must say. David smirked and then went away closing the door behind his back.

Kurt sobbed with tears streaming out of his eyes.

_**(He was so helpless that he can't even protect himself)**_

He was scattering into broken pieces. He was growing weaker and weaker.

And the Fucking pain was no how stopping.

_**"He needed Blaine he needed himself to be wrapped into his lovers arms. Making him feel secure and protected. That every thing will be fine soon."** _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

_**(Blaine)**_

_**"There is freedom within, there is freedom without**_

_**Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup**_

_**There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost**_

_**But you'll never see the end of the road**_

_**While you're traveling with me"**_

**(Kurt)**

**"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over**

**Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**

**They come, they come to build a wall between us**

**We know they won't win**

**Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof"** Kurt was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the side of couch.

_**(Finn)**_

_**"My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof**_

_**In the paper today tales of war and of waste**_

_**But you turn right over to the T.V. page"** _Finn placed a hand over Blaine's shoulder to comfort that they will save Kurt.

**(Kurt)**

**"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over**

**Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**

**They come, they come to build a wall between us**

**We know they won't win"** Tears were streaming out of Kurt's eyes reminiscences the flashbacks of Blaine and his unforgettable moments.

_**(Blaine)**_

_**"Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum**_

_**And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart**_

_**Only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof**_

_**Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief"**_ Blaine was driving the car as fast as he could cause he need to reach to Kurt as soon. He wants to hold his love in his embrace.

**_(Finn)_**

_**"Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over**_

_**Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in**_

_**They come, they come to build a wall between us**_

_**We know they won't win"**_

_**(Kurt, Blaine & Finn sang together.)**_

**_"Don't let them win_**

**_Hey now, hey now_**

**_Hey now_**

**_Hey now, hey now_**

**_Don't let them win_**

**_Hey now, hey now_**

**_Don't let them win_**

**_Hey now, hey now"_**

* * *

Blaine and Finn quickly jumped out of the car. As they reached their destiny.

It was dark and trees everywhere just like they were in some kind of a forest. and there was a **HUGE OLD CASTLE** beyond the trees.

"What is this Place?" Finn asked

"This is where I grew up." Blaine answered

"What!" Finn asked confused

"Yes, it's where me and my family use to live centuries ago."

"But! how do you know that Chandler must have bring him here?" Finn asked thoughtfully.

"Because he knew **THIS IS THE PLACE I NEVER WANTED TO COME**." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Ok! Here you go." Blaine gave an _Oak stake, a sliver knife and a shot gun filled with wooden sharp bullets_.

Finn quickly grabbed them and put the Oak stake in the back of his jeans and he hide the knife in his sockets. while he was holding the gun in his hands fully ready.

"Finn! Are you sure you are ready for this. Cause it can be dangerous. Chandler is very powerful." Blaine said looking at his face.

"Yes! I'm ready." Finn answered.

"You know what you need to do. It will be dangerous you may get hurt." Blaine said with questioning eyes.

"I don't care about my self. I just know that I have to save my brother whether it hurts me or kills me." Finn said.

Blaine could feel the brotherly love of Finn for Kurt.

"Be careful man." Blaine meant it.

When Finn stopped and turned to face the Vampire.

"What!" Blaine said thoughtfully.

But before he could say anything else Finn lend and hugged him.

"You to." Finn said with watery eyes.

Blaine chuckled and said,

"Don't worry we will both save Kurt."

"Yes we will." He replied.

"Now lets go." Blaine said as both of them moved towards the Castle carefully.

* * *

"David! How is that Fag?" Chandler asked.

"Winching in Pain." David smirked.

Hahahah!

"He will curse him self that with whom he messed up." Chandler laughed.

"Just a little more wait. And then **I WILL FREE THAT FAG FROM THE PAINS BY RIPING HIS FUCKING HEAD OF**."

**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KURT"** Blaine shouted angrily as he entered the huge living room.

* * *

**A/N; i hope you guys like the update. it was sad i cried when i wrote showing kurt in pain HELL! **

**And do you like my NEW STORY IDEAS please tell me PM OR REVIEW that which one should i write first. :)**

**Lots of love to my readers,**

**CC2050.**


	23. Ch 22, Conversations

**Hey guy! Here is the update its small but it's because endow a days my exams have started and I m very busy so I hope u all don't mime I promise next will be longer. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 22,

**Conversations,**

**"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH KURT**. Blaine shouted angrily as he entered the huge living room.

"Blaine! Blaine! My boy finally yo came." Chandler held his arms open.

"Shut the Fuck Up! I am not your boy." Blaine frowned.

"Hum... Is that so." Chandler gulped.

"Where is Kurt?" Blaine snarled.

"Wow! Easy you just showed up. Wait for a while then you will see for your self." Chandler babbled

"One scratch on him and I'm RIPING your Heart." Blaine snapped.

"**POSSESSIVE**! Well I don't think I needed to do much he was already quite Miserable." Chandler smirked.

"Chandler! He has nothing to do with this. It's between you and me so just..." Blaine was cut off.

"I was between you and me but you were the one who refused me on him so now he has to do everything and has to bear the consequence." Chandler said bitterly.

* * *

Finn was in the basement scanning it fully through each an every room.

He held a torch in his left hand and a gun filled with wooden bullets in the right hand as he carefully took steps examine if there was any trap.

When suddenly some bats flew and passed him making him jump.

**"Fuck! It's only bats."** Finn whispered to himself.

As he got up on his feet and started walking ahead. Until he reached a huge door antique colour a little dusty.

"Ok! Now this is the last room. Kurt has to be here." Finn said to himself as he pushed the door open.

He gazed her and there to make sure if there was some kind of trap and slowly walked in.

He could himself feel the room was quite cold comparing the others as he held a light and moved forward.

Until his sight caught a figure curled up in a ball lying in the floor. As he moved near he heard sobs.

It was Kurt. He finally found him.

"Kurt!" Finn said thoughtfully.

When the poor boy shifted looking up.

"Blaine! Is it you?" Kurt asked with a weak voice.

"It's me Kurt. Finn" Finn replied as quickly fall on his knees as his brother cuddle in his arms saying,

"Finn!" And he let out a sob.

"**Ssh**... Is ok Kurt. You will be fine I'm here. Don't worry." Finn could fell his own tears trailing down his eyes.

"I was afraid. There was no one and... And..." Kurt chocked as he couldn't even complete his sentence.

"It's ok. I am here don't need to fear." Finn tighten his grip around his trembling brother.

They stayed there for a while then Finn said lending away.

"Kurt! Lets got out of here get up Bro." Finn said as he helped his brother getting up.

* * *

"Finn! how did you reach here? And where is Blaine?" Kurt asked as Finn helped him move out of the basement stairs.

"Me and Blaine came to save you." Finn answered.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked confused.

"Don't worry Blaine will handler everything he is right now handling Chandler." Finn said.

"What!" Kurt shocked.

"I need to see him right now." Kurt said moving.

"What! No way Kurt. You are not going anywhere. Blaine said me as soon as I found you I should take you to the car and he will handle the rest." Finn objected not letting go off his brother.

"**Finn! I need to see him. I need to tell him something substantial**." Kurt appealed.

"You are so not going in there it's dangerous and I'm not letting you go. You have to listen to me I'm saying it for your safety." Finn frowned.

**"I don't care if its dangerous or not. I am not going until I see Blaine and tell him what Chandler did with his parents."** Kurt denounced shrugging his arm and moving towards the long corridor as fast as he could.

"Kurt stop! Don't act crazy. Just listen to me. It's dangerous. Why don't you get it? I can't bear to see my brother getting hurt. It's already enough. Look at yourself you need a doctor." Finn scoffed.

**"I need Blaine. I can't see him getting hurt Chandler is going to force him to join him. he want him to be a hybrid like him so he can use Blaine. and wants him to be his Slave and I would never bear that."** Kurt chocked tears streaming out of his swollen eyes.

**"Besides it all started because of me. Blaine is here to sacrifice himself to save me and I can't leave him alone right now with that Fucking Bastard. And I need to tell him his parents were killed by Chandler."** Kurt frantic.

"But! Kurt...I..." Finn was cut off.

"I love him and I am not going without him whether you are in or not." Kurt groaned.

Finn was quite for a moment.

"OK! Finn finally lost.

"Thanks!" Kurt

"But! Here is the plan. And keep this." Finn gave him the sliver knife and a wooden stake.

Kurt quickly hugged his brother saying,

**"Don't worry I will be fine."**

* * *

"Chandler! What you wanted you have it. I am here so just let Kurt go." Blaine growled

"I will let him go once my Plans fully get approve. Then I will be the most powerful..." Chandler was cut off.

**"BLAINE! WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU WANT BASTARD."** Kurt snapped from the door.

And Blaine quickly turned as his eyes filled with tears seeing His Love Of Life standing in the door way not in a very good condition.

"Kurt!" Blaine said out tears streaming out of his eyes.

"B-Blaine! Kurt stuttered with a slight spark of smile on his lips.

As Blaine ran and instantly took Kurt in his embrace.

* * *

**A/N; hope u like it. I know is small but the next will be longer Chp. :-)**

**review to let me know.**


	24. Ch24, Time for some return,

**Hey Guys, first of all I am really really SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY for the delay. I didn't mean to take so long. But I was so busy with my studies had exams were going since 2 months then my exhibitions and many other stuff. And the truth is that I was so stuck that my mind was not working and I was unable to write. But finally I wrote it today. I don't know how it is cause I just wrote it. I am having extra Fine Arts classes right now then my final exams are just a month ahead so a lot to do. **

**Its the first time I wrote any fighting part so ignore the mistakes. **

**I just hope it's not to bad cause I am month joking when I say I am out of my mind. But now finally I am back. This is the 2nd last chapter the next will be Epilogue.**

**And I also starting a new Supernatural Fic i have posted its Summery and Characters Intro the Fic name is (Bite Of My Heart)**

**so do check it. I will start writing it as soon as I complete this stories Last Chapter.**

**so now not taking more time I would say go and read and SORRY again for the delay.**

**you can also follow me on Twitter and Tumblr**

**Twitter name (AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ)**

**Tumblr name (CrissColfer2050 & ChrisColfer2050)**

**Follow me so you can see the pics I will upload for my new Fic.**

**Love you all a Lot**

* * *

Chapter 23,

**Time for some return,**

"Kurt! Are you Ok! Did they hurt you." Blaine queried as he scanned Kurt's entire body to find any damage leaving the accident ones. And soon he found Kurt's right side cheek red with finger tips mark on it like someone slapped him. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Kurt! Who did it?" He questioned

"Blaine! I am fine" Kurt tried to calm him down.

**" . .it" **Blaine demanded again.

"David!" Kurt answered.

Blaine snapped his head into the wolfs direction anger boiling in his eyes.

**"You mother fucker how dare you touch Him." **Blaine growled.

And marched into David's direction.

"Blaine! No sto..." But before Kurt could complete Blaine was already running towards the now turned wolf.

David pounced on to Blaine now in his wolf form. And blaine did the same thing. By now both vampire and wolf were upon each other the werewolf clawed at him leaving a scratch mark over Blaine's arm. And Blaine screamed out.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out worriedly and tried to rush towards him but Chandler blocked his way.

"Easy Fag! Do you think you can stop your angry lover right now. Let him fight. Lets see who is more capable for you."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Kurt frantic

And then came another scream but this time it belong to David as Blaine sunk his teeth into the wolf's neck saying,

"How fucking dare you touch him."

and then the wolfs throat was ripped off. Leaving him lying dead on the ground.

As Blaine got up from David's dead body.

**"Who ever touch My Kurt has to fucking die." **Blaine growled starring at David's dead body with bloody eyes.

"Ah.. Blaine!" Kurt called out

Blaine instantly turned around hearing Kurt's voice and saw Chandler's arm around Kurt's neck clenching it tight.

"Wow! Well done, Blaine! I must say your anger has an edge." Chandler smirked.

"It's between you and me Chandler. Just let Kurt go. He's nothing to do with this shit. You wanted me I am here. So just let him go." Blaine cited looking at Kurt who was trapped his Lords arm.

"Of course! He has to do everything with all this. You left me for him. But don't worry I will let him go soon very far. So he wont be needing to suffer more pains." Chandler gulped. And this time clenched the poor boys broken arm making him winch in pain.

"Ahh... You fucking monster let me go." Kurt whimpered tears occurring in his eyes because of the force.

"Chandler! I said just let him go." Blaine shouted and tried to marched towards him but stopped as he heard chandler saying,

"One more step, Blaine! And it won't take me long to rip his throat."

"No! You won't do that. Look you need me I am here to give up my self , so just let Kurt go." Blaine groaned

"No Blaine! You won't do that I won't let you knee down..." Kurt was cut off as Chandler tighten his grip on his throat making him choke.

"Shut up, Fag! Why are you making it more difficult for your self." Chandler snarled

"Because I am not scared of you,**Bastard**!" Kurt snapped.

"Is that so.." Chandler interrogate as he sunk his sharp nails into Kurt's bare arm making him cry out loud as blood started to ooze out of the scratches.

"Kurt! Chandler no stop." Blaine screamed helpless.

And before Chandler could repeat the act his grip loosened on Kurt's throat as something hard and strong hit him from the back right on his head.

**"LEAVE MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING BASTARD" **Finn shouted holding a long wooden branch.

* * *

_**(Flash Back)**_

_"Don't worry I will be fine" Kurt cited as he lend back and somehow ran towards the corridor of the huge castle._

_"Kurt! Wait for m-" Finn was cut off as his phone buzz. He quickly grabbed his cell out of his pocket and gazed at the caller ID '**MOM CALLING'**_

_"Shoot!"_

_As Finn quickly answered the call._

_"Hello Finn! Where are you? Where is Kurt? I went to the hospital and the doctors told me Kurt is missing. Where is he? I am so worried... I.. I" she started sobbing_

_"Mom! Calm down! Kurt is fine he is with me." Finn answered trying to clam his worried mom._

_"But! Where are you? And why is he not in hospital he needs rest he is still not healed." Carole queried._

_"Kurt is fine and is with me. He just..."_

_(What to say her Finn think quickly) Finn thought_

_"He just got a bit... Uneasy and panicked being in the hospital so he went out without telling.. But! Now he's with me and we will be coming home soon." Finn babbled_

_But... I like how..." Carole was cut off_

_"Mom! I am in a bit hurry I will talk to you later. But don't worry everything is fine."_

_'Or will be hope so'_

_"And we will be coming home soon. But right now I have to go so talk later." Finn scoffed._

_And before Carole could say more he hang up. And quickly shove his phone in his pocket. And ran towards were Kurt just went._

_**(Flash Back Ended)**_

* * *

"Stay away from my brother" Finn shouted with an edgy voice.

Taking the chance in hand Kurt knocked his elbow into the stronger vampires abdomen as hard as he could and finally Kurt freed his neck from the vampires grip and choked out with the lack of breath an fell on his knees one hand placed gingerly on his throat where he could feel the pain due to the force.

Chandler turned around and was about to march at the bigger human but before he could Blaine grabbed him from the waist and knocked him into the wall.

"Kurt! You ok dude!" Finn said concerned kneeing down in front of his brother.

"Yeh! I-I am f-fine" Kurt stuttered.

"What do you think you are stronger then I am."

Kurt heard Chandler growled. And as he twisted his head in the direction he saw Chandler grabbed Blaine by the neck and threw him as Blaine back hit hard against the wall and he feel down.

"Blaine!" Kurt frantic.

And before Blaine could respond to Chandler action The Hybrid grabbed Blaine by the hairs and knocked him into wall and throw punches and kicks into his gut. Which made Blaine winch in pain and he feel on his knees.

As Candler laughed in response saying,"Blaine! My Boy!"

Kurt was panicking at the time. Blaine was growing weaker, he was being punched and slammed by the stronger one. Blood was oozing out of Blaine's mouth and forehead.

"I have to do something" Kurt thought. He needed to do something to make Blaine...

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted

As The Lord turned and gazed at him and Blaine himself somehow tried to look at him.

**"Chandler... Your parents didn't die. They were killed... They were killed, Chandler! Killed them. He was the one who killed your parents so he could take over the Lordship."** Kurt grumbled.

As soon as Blaine heard the words it some how did worked up and Blaine was rising with anger and lust to kill the killer who killed his parents.

"Very well done Fag! I almost forgot about you." Chandler smirked and marched towards Kurt who was now behind Finn as his brother was trying to protect him by getting in the way.

But before Chandler could attack him Blaine jumped on him from the back and both of them fell on the ground Chandler at bottom and Blaine at the top. As he threw a punch right at Chandler face.

**"You fucking bastard! You killed my parents... I won't leave you I will kill you." **Blaine growled and when he was about to throw. Another punch Chandler kicked him off and pushed Blaine hard enough that he almost was in air as he hit the pillar which result in breaking and the entire pillar made with cement and steel fell on him.

"Blaine! Noooo..." Kurt cried and choked out.

"This can't be happening. This is not the end. They can't lose like this." Kurt thought

Blaine was lying on the floor covered with blood as he was winching in pain. His head was drowning him into darkness.

"Oh Blaine! I thought you were stronger that's why I wanted to join me but I guess I was wrong. You are to weak to be with me." Chandler cited disappointedly.

**"Full Moon! Would be in any minute and then I will grow more stronger. But the sad thing is that I don't need you now. I don't need a loser in my clan. So it's only left with one thing you have to die to." **Chandler laughed evilly

**"No! Blaine! Get up... You can't lose like this."** Kurt frowned.

And Chandler gazed at him and chuckled.

"I think before him I need to put you to an end FAG"

As Chandler started walking towards Kurt laughing out loud.

Finn was blocking him form Kurt as he was holding the wooden stake and this time when he tried to strike Chandler he was not really stronger as Chandler caught him and throw him out of the way saying,"get out of my way." And Finn hit the wall and fell down.

"Finn!" Kurt whimpered and try to got up but Chandler got him from his hairs and pulled them harshly making the boy winch on pain.

"See! You can see that fag. I told you no one can bet me. I am the stronger I am the most powerful..." Chandler cited

"You had pride on your love that he will save you... But! Apparently he is lying all broken him self ready for his death to over take him form my hands like** HIS PARENTS WERE FROM MY HANDS."** Chandler laughed

Blaine was lying on the floor unconscious but could hear chandler speaking,"**I will kill him the way I killed his parents."**

And then he heard Kurt

"Fuck you!"

And then he heard a cry as Chandler Slapped him and pinned him to the ground.

**"K-Kurt" **Blaine spoke with a weak voice that no one could hear it.

And then another scream as Chandler punched His Love making him scream his name

"Blaine!"

"No! Nooo" Blaine whimpered.

_(This can't be... I... I can't be so helpless) _Blaine tried to move but couldn't as his body was not supporting him.

'_He killed your Parents'_

_'He betrayed You'_

_'He is hurting your Love'_

Blaine inner self sounded to him.

_**"Get up, Blaine! Teach that Bastard a lesson kill him. Kill him who killed your parents, who made you an orphan, who is hurting your Love of Life"**_

**"GET UP!" **Blaine said to himself as he this time succeed in getting on his feet.

Blood was oozing out if his wounds and cuts. But he didn't care cause he needed to save his love. He already lost his parents and now not his love.

"**CHANDLER!" **Blaine snapped and marched towards him as he grabbed Chandler by the waist and knocking him into the wall after wall. Until blood started pouring out of Chandler's mouth and other parts.

The Hybrid tried to kick Blaine off but was not succeed as The Vampire was over wheeled with anger, hate and was almost out of control.

Blaine dug his nails into the lords skin making him winch. He then growled and twisted one of Chandlers arm making the vampire limp and fall **"this is for my Parents!" **he screamed and kicked the Vampire in the gut and stomped his foot down on his back making the Lord howl in pain, **"THIS is for making me orphan and betraying me!"**

"Blaine!" Finn shouted as and eyes him who threw an oak stake towards his direction and Blaine grabbed it in hand.

**"And this is for Hurting My Love!"** Blaine growled.

By now the Full moon already casted its shadows, but before Chandler could got a chance Blaine staked the Oak stake into his heart making the Hybrid scream in pain. As Blaine dropped him on the ground eyeing the Hybrids body started to turn into ash.

OVER! It was finally over. Chandler was dead turned into ashes. Blaine succeed in saving his Love.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt stuttered as Blaine broke back from his thoughts and turned and ran to wards his Love and wrapped Kurt into his arms kissing every inch of his face and then crashed their lips together.

Kurt looped his one arm around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

As they broke after moment as some one cleared his throat.

"I think I am here to" Finn teased

"Oh yeh! Finn are you ok." Kurt asked concernly

"Yeh Dude! Just a scratch that's all. Are you? You look awful." Finn queried getting on his knees.

"Yes! Are you ok Love!" Blaine asked cupping his cheeks

"Sore! But I am fine." Kurt answered.

"Blaine! Are you... You lost so much blood... You need blood, take mine" Kurt cited

"No Kurt! You are already in a terrible condition and in pain I can't even think of hurting you." Blaine groaned

"Blaine! Please! I am fine. You need it and I want to give. Don't argue." Kurt interrogated stubbornly.

"But..."

"Blaine!" Kurt arched an eyebrow. Blaine chuckled. He knew he can't fight with him so he nodded agreeing.

"Oh Man! Not again at least not around me. It makes me feel sick." Finn objected.

Both mates giggled as Blaine cited,"So close you eyes or turn around."

Finn starred at his bro for a moment and then sighed saying,"Fine! I will turn around."

As he got up and turned his back. Kurt chuckled as he tilted his head and gave Blaine access to drink from his favourite spot. Blaine gingerly took Kurt into his arms and exposing the bare skin of Kurt's porcelain neck he sank his fangs into his pulse point sucking out the hot tasty fluid. After a minute when Blaine was done taking enough blood he released his fangs from Kurt's skin and cut his own wrist with a wooden stick lying on the floor and placed it near Kurt's pale lips to drink.

"Drink Love! It will help you heal." Blaine smiled.

And Kurt obeyed as he attached his lips to his wrist and drank the vampire blood. He could already started to feel his energy coming back slowly.

"Are you guys done sucking blood. We need to head home Mom was really upset when she came to know you were missing, Kurt" Finn said after a while as he turned around.

Kurt cleaned the remaining blood from his lips and smiled saying,"Yeh we should go."

"Finn!" Kurt called as Blaine helped him getting up.

"Yeh man!"

Kurt hugged his brother saying,"thank you! For risking your life. I love you."

"You are my brother I would do anything. But! Love you too." Finn cited hugging back.

As they leaned back Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

And kissed him one more time on the lips and then cited**,"It's over for ever. No more worries no more troubles only you and me and our LOVE."**

Kurt smiled and kissed him passionately.

**"Lets go!"**

* * *

**A/N; So here you go. Hope you all like it. Next Chapter will be the Epilogue.**

**Finally everything is Back to Normal. Chandler dead and Blaine and Kurt together.**

**How many of you like Finn right? I told you he will help play a role. After all Kurt's his brother.**

**And for those who don't know I am starting a new Supernatural Fic. I have posted its summery and Characters intro.**

**The Fic name is (Bite Of My Heart) you can see it on my wall.**

**Love to all readers,**

**CC2050.**


	25. Ch 24, Epilogue,

**Hey Guys! Here is the Epilogue to the story as it finally ended. Hope you will like it. Review to let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 24,

**Epilogue,**

**1 month passed,**

Kurt was fully recovered from his injuries and was happily spending his time with his Love. Carole was a little surprise with the certain relationship when she came to know that Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend but later accepted it.

Kurt was still a bit guilty for telling Carole lie when they came back that night. It was a boy hard to make Carole believe that everything was fine and these injuries were just they had a little car accident coming back and nothing more.

_"Carole! We are fine. It was just a little car accident and nothing. Big." Kurt lied._

_"Yeh mom! Kurt is right don't worry much." Finn added_

_"But Kurt! Why did to went from the hospital to know you need med rest. And I was so worried." Carole groaned._

_"I am sorry, I was just trapped and I wanted to get out need a little air. I promised I won't do such a thing ever again." Kurt assured._

_"Better be" Carole replied._

_"And who you this young man." Carole demanded._

_"Oh! I almost forgot. Carole this is Blaine my boyfriend and Blaine this is Carole my aunt." Kurt introduced._

_"It's nice to meet to ma'am." Blaine said like a gentleman._

_"Pleasure all mine" Carole replied a bit confused._

_"Boyfriend! All of a sudden." Carole asked thoughtfully._

_"Can we talk about this later I really want to sit right now I am sit sore." Kurt changed the topic._

_"Oh yes do you need me to call a doctor so he can check on to all." Carole asked_

_"**Nooo**!" Kurt almost shouted_

_"I mean no doctor, Please! You at a nurse your self I think you can bandage us and can handle."_

_"Ok! If you say so."_

Kurt also went to his parents grave with Blaine after a week they returned. And introduced Blaine with them. He also cried saying out 'I love you both and miss to badly."

But Blaine was there at his side to hold him and comfort him this time.

* * *

"Oh God Blaine! Jus like that." Kurt groaned.

"Do you like when I suck your cock in my mouth, **Love**" Blaine queried.

"God yes! I love it... Ah... Yeh..." Kurt moaned

Blaine smirked and continued sucking Kurt's cock into his mouth slowly giving little licks after every moment.

"Blaine! I want you inside me right now, Please! I want to feel you." Kurt said eyes closed

Giving a last lick Blaine lifted his head up and grabbed one if Kurt's leg throwing it over his shoulder and the other one around his waist. As he grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his own cock with an immense amount.

"How do you want it, love?" Blaine demanded

"What ever way... Please! Just do it."

"So impatient" Blaine gulped

"**Shut up! And do it or I will grab your cock and do it my self"**

Blaine burst into giggle listening his love saying it out.

"I don't think you need to do that I am already on it."

And then Blaine positioned himself and slides his cock into Kurt's hard on. And slowly started sliding in and out penetrating the walls of Kurt's tight hole.

**"Hummm... J-Just like t-that ... It feels so good... Fuck!"** Kurt stuttered.

After a while Blaine slid out and leaned over Kurt and crashed their lips together into a heated kiss.

"I love you so much" Blaine said between the kiss.

"Love you too."

* * *

It was near to sunset, Kurt was sitting between Blaine legs with Blaine's Ames wrapped around his waist, and his head was resting on his shoulder, besides the lake from where the journey of their LOVE started.

"Kurt!" Blaine said

"Humm" Kurt nodded eyes closed.

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure!"

"Do you ever want to change." Blaine blunt.

"Change! Like what?" Kurt queried confused but eyes still closed.

"I mean, so you ever want me to change you into a vampire."

Kurt quickly shot up and turned to face Blaine.

"You want me to be a **vampire**?" Kurt questioned thoughtfully.

"I-I mean I love you the way you are, but I want you forever, Kurt! I want to live with you, see you everyday, hold you close forever. And you know that is only possible..."

"If I will become a Vampire" Kurt completed.

Blaine just nodded.

**"I don't know, Blaine! It's true that I want to be with you love you forever, But! Right now I don't think I am ready. I want to grow up more, Blaine! I want to complete my high school, then go to New York and accomplish my dreams, but i also want you at my side all the time. I want you to be with me hold my hand and say me, ' that I am with you through thick and thin." **Kurt groaned starring into hazel eyes in which he could see love and affection for himself.

"And I would want to change may be one day, so u can be of equal to your strength so you can not take advantage over me all the time." Kurt chuckled and Blaine laughed.

"But! Not now I want to growing old after all I am just 17 yet. I hope you understand and are not mad." Kurt aforesaid patting his lashes.

"No Kurt! Of course not I can never be mad at you." Blaine said instantly cupping his face.

"And I can understand. I love you... And I'm always with you in your every decision. I am never leaving your side ever. Cause I think I never can." Blaine groaned gazing into Kurt's passionate eyes.

**"I love you so much." **Kurt leaned forward.

**"I love..." **Kurt crashed their lips together into a heated full of love kiss.

**"...you too" **Blaine completed between the kiss. After a while when the broke up and leaned back.

"I never want this moment to end. You and me... I always want you to keep holding me in your arms like this forever telling **me how much you love me.** And we will always be together no matter what." Kurt grumbled with full emotions.

Blaine smiled and replied, " This will never end you and me holding each other like this forever." Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist.

"And I will always Love you, Kurt! And will never leave you no matter what. You know why?"

"Why?" Kurt queried.

"Because!" Blaine paused as he lifted Kurt's chin to look him straight into the eyes so he can see the love into his eyes for him.

**"WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER"**

* * *

**A/N; Finally the Journey to We were meant to be together had come to its end. I am so happy that Why? Cause finally the story ended in a good way I wanted. May be it's still not perfect but Wht is perfect in this world nothing. **

**And I want to thank all my readers who followed, and reviews my story and Fav to... And had showed a continues support. **

**Thanks to all my readers,**

** Hummel-Anderson**

**Karma Potter18**

**Klaine forever and ever 3**

**Klainerpotterhead**

**Princess of Souls**

**Julymom97**

**Angelbear**

**cvbetty**

**racuchalone **

**AND all other readers ****for reading my story.**

**Special thanks to my Dear friend (gleekyxklainerxkurtx188) who helped me at some points and guided me at steps.**

**and also thanks to,**

**Miss. Jayne76**

**Becca Colfer**

** .16**

**Cold Kagome**

**Who read my story an review every chapter and in the way accepted me as a friend.**

**And I hope to get the same support it a lot more for my new Fic I have started with the name (Bite Of My Heart) I have already posted its Chp 1.**

**You can also join me on Twitter and Tumblr so you can see the pics related to my new Fic I have already uploaded.**

**Twitter name; (AshCC2050)**

**Tumblr name; (ChrisColfer2050)**

Love to All Readers,

ChrisColfer2050


End file.
